Falling Stars
by pl.16.16.16
Summary: ThunderClan's war draws to a close resulting in victory. Following their deputy's untimely death, Icepaw emerges as the clan's newest apprentice, eager to serve and guard its newly acquired territory. As ShadowClan looms eerily within their shadowed borders, a threat bigger than any cat could foresee appears much closer and darker than expected.
1. Allegiances

**Before I begin, I know it's been awhile, but I've finally told myself that I love this story and these characters so much and I knew I had to get back into it. I have the entire story planned out and I am currently rewriting it-I'm a much better writer now, I swear-and I will be posting regularly. Without further ado, enjoy.**

 **PS. Medicine cats have the suffix "sky", for those who don't know. Should've been in the books, am I right?**

* * *

Allegiances

THUNDERCLAN

Leader **Morningstar-** golden-orange she-cat with amber eyes.

Deputy **Foxclaw-** brown tom with bright green eyes.

 **Apprentice** **,** **Mousepaw**

Medicine Cat **Mistsky-** silver tortoiseshell she-cat with dark brown eyes.

Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

 **Cedarstorm-** long-haired white tabby tom, brown stripes and yellow eyes.

 **Apprentice, Dewpaw**

 **Snowfur-** distinctive white coated tom with brown eyes.

 **Firetail-** tall handsome ginger tom with brown eyes

 **Yellowstripe-** swift light-brown she-cat with black eyes

 **Apprentice, Mosspaw**

 **Lakeflight-** beautiful pale gray she-cat with large green eyes

 **Littlefoot-** slender white tom with small black paw and gray eyes

 **Reedclaw-** small white tabby tom with unusual brown paws and green eyes

 **Spiderfang-** large black tom with two large front teeth and amber eyes

 **Mothwing-** very pale gray she-cat with white spots and hazel eyes

Apprentices(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

 **Mousepaw-** white tom with long whiskers and brown eyes

 **Mosspaw-** white tom with gray underbelly and brown eyes

 **Dewpaw-** spotted gray tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 **Crystalleaf-** beautiful slender gray tortoiseshell she-cat with gray eyes

 **Willowmane-** black she-cat with furry white muzzle and orange eyes

Elders(former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **Barkpelt-** dark brown tabby tom with a missing ear and gray eyes

 **Tailheart-** cream-colored tom with long white tail and hazel eyes

 **Dawnfeather-** dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

WINDCLAN

Leader **Graystar-** old gray tom with silver eyes

Deputy **Oaktail-** handsome silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat **Pinesky-** small brown tortoiseshell tom with black underbelly and brown eyes

Warriors **Breezestrike-** light cream-colored tom with black eyes

RIVERCLAN

Leader **Owlstar-** large jet-black tom with yellow eyes that seem to glow at night

Deputy **Leafstorm-** swift white she-cat with brown spots and blue eyes

Medicine Cat **Yellowsky-** light-brown tortoiseshell she-cat with black eyes

SHADOWCLAN

Leader **Nightstar-** dark gray tabby tom with a missing black eye

Deputy **Saberfang-** black tom with large sharp teeth like fangs and amber eyes

Medicine Cat **Brackensky-** black-and-white tom with green eyes

Warriors **Bluefur-** blue-gray tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes

 **Apprentice** , **Dreampaw-** unusually shiny silver tom with white-tipped tail

 **Minnowcloud-** brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

 **Apprentice** , **Spottedpaw-** white she-cat with black spots and black eyes

 **TERRITORY**

 **ThunderClan** is situated in the top left of the forest, completely surrounded by trees. They have two training spots: Sharprocks and the Battle Clearing. Sharprocks is meant for learning to jumping and run, while the other is purely fighting oriented. Up north, there is a massive fallen tree. This is a place of prayer for StarClan; any warrior may go if they wish to speak to them without having to travel to the Moonpool. Leader's paws are also marked here. Down south, there is a ThunderPath that divides their border with WindClan and to the east, a river runs along - bordering ShadowClan. The final spot is the Moonpool, situated up north and surrounded by mountains.

 **WindClan** is located on the bottom left of the territory. It contains few trees, as most of the land is windy hills, stretching very far. To the south of their territory is a vast array of mountains, one of them being StarMountain. Up north, near the Thunderpath, is the Horsepen and Flower Meadow. As a result, they have the most amount of twoleg houses in all of the clans. To their east, lies a massive ledge with a waterfall. This is split between RiverClan (them owning the falls and the water below and WindClan owning the cliff and the hill).

 **ShadowClan** is located at the top right of the forest, containing very dense trees, making most of their territory shaded by the sun. Various marshes are present within their territory, as well as a long-stretching, abandoned twoleg path. Up north is a wheat farm and an abandoned farm house. The river on the west borders ThunderClan, while another river to the south borders RiverClan. A ravine is also present near the RiverClan border. The final area is a dark, mountain (ScarMountain) that resides at the most north-eastern part of their territory. It is a place where ShadowClan leaders go upon being appointed - it also serves as an emergency camp in case of invasion.

 **RiverClan** is situated on the bottom right of the territory, surrounded by many river flowing to and fro. Their camp rests on a flat hill, almost like an island. To the east, the falls marks their border with WindClan, while a very deep river separates them from ShadowClan. To the south of their territory is the dogpen, a place they try to avoid. Nearby is a twoleg bridge that crosses the river leading to an abandoned mine/quarry. Traditionally, before becoming a RiverClan warrior, an apprentice must spend a night alone in the mine before receiving their warrior name.

 **Gatherings** take place on an island located in the center of the territory's large lake. On both sides in a narrow land bridge - one is shared by ThunderClan and ShadowClan, while the other is shared by WindClan and RiverClan. The island has a massive rock used by leaders and their deputies and is surrounded by trees, forming a circular clearing for the other cats.


	2. Chapter 1 (Prologue)

"Morningstar!" A cat's cry pierced through the cold leaf-fall air and into the comforting warmth of the nursery. Icekit, who was curled up in his soft moss bedding, woke with a jolt at the alarm in the stranger's voice. His eyes seemed momentarily blinded by the thin rays of sun that broke through the branches above. He slowly heaved himself up from his nap and carelessly shook the pine needles that clung to his white fur. Beside him, he could feel his brother's dark hairs also rise up in anticipation. Icekit turned to him and spotted his befuddled stare that held a slight tang of worry. Next the two brother's lied their mother, Crystalleaf, who had her long gray tail wrapped protectively around them. He could feel his mother's muscles twitching at the sound of the incoming voice.

The silver tortoiseshell she-cat sprung her head straight up and pricked her ears. Icekit copied his mother's actions, hoping it would allow him to hear something he would otherwise miss and pointed his flattened ears so high he could hear the blood rushing through them. This sudden spark of adrenaline was something new to Icekit and he couldn't help but revel in the exhilarating ripples it was sending through his fur.

Suddenly, the voice called out again. This time much louder.

The smell of fear-scent washed over Icekit's nostrils as he watched his mother spring to her paws almost immediately and head rapidly towards an illuminated hole in the nestle of thick branches that made up the interior of the den. Nearing the exit, she signalled with the flick of her tail for him and his brother to remain inside. Upon watching his mother's shadowy figure retire from his view, he turned inquiringly to his brother.

"Come on, you scaredy-mouse. Don't you want to see who it is?" mewed his brother, Batkit.

Icekit swallowed hard and stealthily made his way out of the den, careful not to alert any of the other sleeping queens and kits.

He peered his fragile head into the open air and felt a cold breeze sweep his face. He clenched his jaw and shook his whiskers. The air outside was misty and he could see the sun starting to set behind the gray clouds. The very thought made him shiver.

"Morningstar! Morningstar! I need to speak with you _now_!" hollered the voice again, ringing loudly in Icekit's ears. He could tell that whoever it was must be coming closer. He instinctively unsheathed his claws and gripped the frigid grass below his paws until they were sunk down into the hard-packed dirt.

"Hurry up, Icekit!" the voice was coming from a few tail-length ahead of him past the drinking pool. He spotted his brother's jet-black fur in the distance and quickly bounded up to him.

"Wait up!" he exclaimed, catching his breath.

The two cats stopped for a moment to search for their mother's distinctive silver coat somewhere around the clearing, but it was hopeless. By now, cats from all corners of the camp had begun to emerge from their dens, and others already outside stopped what they were doing and turned their heads in the direction of the tunnel entrance.

Icekit could hear the faint rumblings of paws nearing the bramble barriers of the camp. The heavy pounding of the stranger's steps hastily moving through the forest floor echoed around the clearing until, finally, a gray-and-white spotted she-cat emerge from the tunnel and into the camp. Icekit sheathed his paws and let out a sigh of relief once he recognized the ThunderClan warrior, but the sight of blood pouring from a deep cut on her ear made him wince.

The she-cat staggered towards the cluster of large rocks where it plateaued, creating a flattened space directly overlooking the clearing known as the Highledge. She ignored the glaring stares from her Clanmates, despite the fact that her pulsing heart could be heard from every mouse-length of the camp.

A crowd of apprentices, queens, and elders had now formed near the Highledge and around the spotted she-cat. Icekit watched her approach the leader's den formed from a hollow in the side of the rock that had been carved out many moons ago by an ancient stream. From where he and his brother stood, they could hear her weezing frantically for breath.

Before the spotted warrior could settle down, Morningstar emerged from the hanging lichen that sheltered her nest from wind and rain. The orange she-cat took her seat in the center of the Highledge where she stood directly overlooking the entire Clan. Her amber gaze was so fixated on the wounded warrior it seemed as unmoving as stone.

The she-cat bowed respectfully before speaking. "Morningstar," she was still breathing heavily. "I-I came as quickly as my paws would let me."

"Mothwing, settle down," the leader flicked her tail, signalling for her to take a seat. "Tell me what happened."

Mothwing cleared her throat and tried her best to control the level of her voice. "We caught WindClan completely off guard. We didn't encounter a single patrol. The mist made it much easier to sneak into the camp unnoticed. And when we did, most of them weren't ready when we attacked," explained Motwing, taking a moment to compose herself before continuing. "I… I can't remember much. There were s-so many cats and claws tearing at fur… But we eventually drove them out of their camp and towards the falls," the she-cat's eyes grew wide from pain. Her words, Icekit could tell, were tainted by affliction. "But that was when…. When…"

"How many casualties were there, that you remember?" pried the ThunderClan leader desperately, but keeping her level-headed composure.

Before Mothwing could reply, the sound of more rushing pawsteps was heard approaching the bramble-thorned entrance. Icekit could hear the twigs snapping in the distance and tasted the air. The scents of many familiar cats mingled in his mouth. Just then, four warriors broke through and into the camp. Icekit could see their tattered fur-clumps of which had been torn out-and the battle scars on their hinds and shoulders that each bore visibly. At the head of the pack, Icekit watched a white tom with brown stripes approach the crowded clearing of cats. His mane was drenched in blood and his yellow eyes were beaming with urgency.

"Cedarstorm, is every cat alright?" asked Morningstar as the long haired warrior made his way beside Mothwing.

He gazed sternly up before speaking. "Morningstar," he bowed. "As I'm sure Mothwing explain, we managed to successfully invade the WindClan camp and drive them out. I'm here to inform you that Graystar was killed during the battle."

Yowls of disbelief were heard through the crowd.

"Is it true?"

"How is that possible?"

"Was he really down to his last life?"

"Silence!" Morningstar's voice roared through the camp, shaking the ground beneath Icekit's paws and making his fur prickle. "Cedarstorm, are you sure?"

The long-haired warrior nodded his head. "I did not believe it either, but then I saw his body"-his mind faltered for a brief heartbeat-"I'm certain," he meowed.

Icekit saw the leader's eye flare with something he could only describe as sympathy, if not regret.

"Well, what about _our_ warriors?" asked Morningstar with a declining patience.

Cedarstorm turned to Mothwing and then back at the other warriors beside him before glancing back up to the leader. "As I said, Graystar was killed in battle. It was Foxclaw who delivered the final blow-"

"I saw it with my own eyes!" broke in Mothwing, unable to control herself.

Cedarstorm flicking his tail reassuringly to Mothwing's shoulder. "Graystar refused to give up. He didn't give us a choice," he explained.

"Then where is Foxclaw?" asked the golden-coated leader.

"After we drove them out of their camp, we chased them towards the falls. WindClan thought the high ground would offer them an advantage. Everything was going so well, but then…" Cedarstorm's gaze dropped straight to the ground like a fallen acorn. "We were ambushed. We didn't see them. _I_ didn't see him… I couldn't help him,"

"Cedarstorm, what happened?" demanded the leader, this time with so much force it made Icekit's shoulders flinch.

"Oaktail killed him," finally announced a flame-colored tom who stood beside Cedarstorm.

Gasps and yowls of shock were heard all over the clearing. The news hit Icekit like a blizzard and he felt as though his heart stopped beating. Even Morningstar's amber eyes grew in disbelief.

"Silence!" boomed the leader's voice again. "Firetail, how did this happen?"

The flame-coated warrior raised his head high. "Graystar chose to stay behind so that his Clan could get away. And after Foxclaw killed him we followed the rest of the Clan towards the falls. We thought they were fleeing away in fear so we foolishly let our guard down. We let ourselves get ambushed. They had warriors ready to attack us. I had just finished fighting off Breezestrike when I saw Oaktail pin Foxclaw to the ground," explained Firetail with such a calm and steady exposure that Icekit couldn't help but admire.

"Oaktail?" asked Morningstar, as if not believing it to be true.

"That right," replied Firetail.

"Why wasn't any cat guarding him?" growled Morningstar accusingly, and turning back to Cedarstorm who still had his head lowered.

"I tried to stop him, I did! But the mist was too thick. Oaktail disappeared before I could chase him down," stammered the long-haired warrior.

The entire Clan was speechless. Solemn expressions swept the faces of the ThunderClan cats. Icekit was so stunned at the news that he could not move. He could not even feel the cold breeze picking up and unknowingly numbing his nose and whiskers.

"Where is his body? I must see it," demanded Morningstar.

Firetail stepped forwards to answer. "After we secured WindClan's camp, we brought Foxclaw's body back from where we were ambushed. From what I know, his body is being carried here as we speak, along with the rest of the injured cats." The flame-coated warrior paused to look back to his Clanmates surrounding him. "The war is finally over. We have won," he mewed quietly. There was no elation in his voice. The gloomy atmosphere of the camp made it impossible. Icekit knew this was no time for celebration.

Morningstar glanced out toward the bramble entrance where a trail of blood could be seen leading inside the camp from where the warriors entered. Its scent was still fresh and filled the nostrils of all the cats. The golden she-cat sighed wearily before addressing her Clan. "A victory as big as ours is not won without shedding some blood," Her eyes, Icekit noticed, tired from the many moons of service to her Clan, and all the tragedies Icekit could only imagine she had endured. "We must first offer solace to WindClan. Graystar was a wise and strong leader. His decision to sacrifice himself for the sake of his Clan was a very noble thing to do."

The ThunderClan leader dipped her head in respect, and the rest of her Clan did too.

"I'm sure WindClan will need much time to heal before things return to what they once were; as with ourselves," she took a long pause before continuing. "Foxclaw was a fierce and loyal warrior who always put the well-being of his Clan before himself. I'm sure he would have made a great leader."

Icekit could feel the eyes watching him, but resorted to keeping his gaze to his paws. He simply couldn't find the strength to look up.

Suddenly, a familiar voice rang from somewhere among the middle of the clearing.

"How is it he had no one defending him! I don't understand! You all should have known better!" he instantly recognized his mother's shrill hisses as she approached the Highledge and Cedarstorm who still stood seated. Crystalleaf did not stop until her nose was less than a whisker away from the long-haired warrior's "You should have known better! You should have had his back! _You_ were supposed to be his friend!" she snapped defiantly. "I-I don't understand!" her wails made her choke and she could no longer speak.

"I'm sorry, Crystalleaf. I couldn't save him," he mewed with heavy guilt.

Morningstar interrupted the argument. "Cedarstorm, you should not blame yourself for his death. Foxclaw was always one step ahead when it came to helping his Clan. I'm sure there was nothing any cat could have done-"

Before she could continue, the rest of the warriors emerged through the tunnel and into the darkened clearing, carrying what Icekit assumed was Foxclaw's corpse.

In the distance, Crystalleaf let out another loud wail and darted towards the fallen warrior who had just been laid in front of the Highledge by two other cats. She stood motionless in front of the body for a long while before gently resting her muzzle on his flank.

Icekit turned to his brother, but he rapidly sprang forwards and made his way headlessly through the crowd and towards the body. Icekit hesitantly followed behind. All the cats made room for him to pass, but none met his gaze

"Crystalleaf, I speak for everyone in ThunderClan when I say that Foxclaw will be gravely missed. I understand how hard this must be-" Morningstar's voice changed to a much somber tone, "-but war is never a pretty thing. Thanks to his bravery, we've managed to win the war and take WindClan's hunting grounds-something we will desperately need for this coming leaf-bare," the she-cat took another pause. "Tonight, we will share tongues with Foxclaw one last time. By moon-high, I will appoint a new deputy. Until then, lets us remember all he has done for this Clan in his many moons of service. "

Icekit kept moving to the front of the crowd, but his paws felt like large oak trees rooted in the ground and he had to use all his strength to move forwards. Only slowly and strenuously could he approach the fallen warrior, and each step he took made his stomach shrink smaller and smaller until it felt no larger than a pebble. Icekit stared helplessly into his dark brown fur; intimidated by the sight of blood and death. He carefully rested his head on the lifeless body. He expected to feel the usual warmth we always felt, but, for the first time in his life, was met with nothing but cold and tattered fur.

More cats began to approach. Hoping to share tongues with the deputy one last time. He could feel his mother's gray tail wrap gently around him and his brother's black fur ruffle his own. Icekit forced himself to close his eyes. He wanted to cherish these last moments. The last moments they would ever be together. The last moment he would ever share with the cat who was once his father.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Icekit woke up, to his relief, in the warm comfort of the nursery. He rolled around the moss bedding that surrounded him. His muscles ached. _Did I really sleep that long_? he thought. He turned to his side, expecting to find his mother's soothing pelt. Instead, he was met with cold emptiness.

He let out a loud meow as he stretched his limbs. As he got up, he immediately felt a strong force push him off his feet. The two cats rolled onto the ground as they play-wrestled with each other. As Icekit's momentum fell, and he felt his back on the surface of the ground, he put his hind legs onto his opponent's soft belly and pushed with all his might, trying to knock him off. Icekit felt an immediate relief as the weight of the body dissapeared and the cat flew off to the side.

"Geez, how'd you learn to fight like _that_?" asked his brother as he got up and started licking his messy black fur.

"That's what you get for trying to pin me down when I'm not ready!" replied Icekit, trying to control his pride.

"You never let me win, you're no fun!" replied Batkit as he sat back down on his bedding. "I swear I'll get you one day. I'm going to be the best ThunderClan warrior ever!" remarked his brother as he let out a loud growl.

"You'll have to beat me before you can call yourself that. _I'm_ going to be the greatest ThunderClan warrior ever!" exclaimed Icekit as he licked his shoulder from where he landed on the ground. "Besides, I'm as fast as a-" Before Icekit could finish his gloating prowl, another cat jumped onto his back, pinning him down harder than Batkit had done.

"As a turtle, you mean?" replied the voice above his head.

"Look, even Whitekit can knock you down," said Batkit as Whitekit let go of his fur.

"That's no fair! I wasn't ready," replied Icekit, grooming his whiskers.

"For the love of StarClan! Would you three mind keeping it down," exclaimed the black striped queen from the other side of the nursery, suckling her newborn kit. "I swear. I can't imagine what all this noise is doing to my Fernkit." All three turned to face her, clearly surprised by the young queen's remark.

"We're sorry, Willowfoot," answered Whitekit.

"Yeah, we we're just playing. We'll go play outside if you want," added Icekit.

As they were darting towards the exit, they could hear Willowfoot's joking tone emerge, "Oh, I- I didn't mean to be so bossy. It's just-" the queen licked her kit as it slept. She looked up at them, trying to change the subject. "Besides, it's about time before you three got apprenticed. Look at you, so grown up already, I doubt any cat can call you kits anymore?"

"If only Morningstar would make us," replied Whitekit with a sigh.

Batkit rubbed his tail on the white cat's shoulder, "Yeah, but I bet when we do, we'll be even stronger than her!"

Willowfoot's eyes gleamed in amusement, "Stronger than Morningstar you say?" She let out a soft chuckle. "Ambition can be a dangerous thing, young one. Hasn't your mother told you that?" As she spoke, she glanced towards the lighted entrance, "Where _has_ your mother gone. She shouldn't be leaving you alone for so long anyways-"

"Just long enough to get some fresh-kill. I hope they weren't too much trouble?" Their mother gave them an inspectful glance as she padded over towards them, dropping a plump mouse beside Willowfoot before rubbing muzzles with Icekit and his brother. He watched as Whitekit headed over to her mother's side, sharing the food with her sister.

"Here," her mother exclaimed as she dropped another mouse beside their paws. "You'll need all the strength you can get before you go battling ShadowClan." her mother teased. Icekit took a huge mouthful, delighted to be fed after sleeping for so long. "Willowfoot's right, it's about time you three were apprenticed. I can't believe it's been six moons already!" Her mother's voice was mixed with joy, yet with a hint of dread.

"So long as they're not making trouble here," replied Willowfoot, finishing the rest of the mouse.

"I'll make sure I talk to Morningstar as soon as poss-" Her mother's voice was cut off my another cat entering the den. Icekit immediatly noticed the she-cat's distinctive and familiar golden pelt.

"Talk to me about what?" asked the leader with a purr of gentleness. Icekit saw his brother get up on his feet, he assumed as a sign of respect. Without much thought he did the same, standing as upright as he could beside his mother.

"Morningstar!" her mother did her best to keep her voice steady. "Well, I was just noting how Icekit, Batkit and Whitekit have been here for almost six moons. They've grown so much," said his mother as she glanced at Icekit. "I think it's time they got apprenticed, don't you?"

The leader's whiskers twitched. She trotted along the bedding until she reached his mother's muzzle, showing the two she-cats strong friendship with each other. Before replying, she glanced down at his brother's blue eyes, the ones that they both shared. She turned her head towards Icekit. He could feel the cat's eyes observing his every hair.

"I _do_ suppose they've grown a lot from when I last saw them. I'll make sure I plan a naming ceremony as soon as possible." Morningstar glanced quickly at Whitekit laying behind them before glancing back as his mother. Her eyes changing to a more serious tone. "However, that's not why I came here," the she-cat paused before letting out a sigh. "I just wanted to apologize personally for your loss yesterday."

Icekit noticed the change in her mother's tone, trying her best to change the subject, "You have nothing to apologize for. Besides, he always was putting the clan before himself," remarked his mother, glancing emptily at her paws before wrapping her tail around himself and his brother.

"Well, you must know that I can understand your pain. I've know Foxclaw since we were kits-" the leader's tone turned to stone as she continued. "Without his sacrifice, we wouldn't have won this war, and I'm sure many more cats would've shared his fate had he not done what he had."

Icekit could feel his mother's sadness, however, she quickly tried to mask her pain as she looked away. "What's done is done. Besides-" Icekit could feel his mother place her paw on his head, "I have two fierce kits, who I'm sure will become great warriors one day. That's all that matters now," said her mother as she licked Batkit's fur. Icekit could feel the his mother try her best to contain her emotions.

"I know that you two will make your father very proud one day," replied Morningstar as she shifted her amber gaze towards him.

"So, who did you appoint as deputy last night?" asked his mother, entirely changing the conversation. Icekit could feel Willowfoot and Whitekit's ear pricked up in curiosity as she spoke.

Morningstar turned her back, staring at the sun shining through the gorse opening. "I've chosen Snowfur to be ThunderClan's new deputy." The she-cat shook her head as she finished. "Such an event always comes at such a surprise. I just wish I could've spoken to StarClan before making my decision final-"

"Have you talked to Mistsky?" interrupted his mother.

Morningstar turned back to face her. She took a long pause before answering. "I have. She said that he was the best cat for the job. Less experienced than Cedarstorm, but much younger and stronger too." Icekit could sense a feeling of uncertainty as she spoke. "We'll head to StarMountain tomorrow to make the decision final."

"Well, I'm glad ThunderClan is moving on," said his mother.

"Yes, well. Thanks to the victory, we've gained lots of new territory. All the way past the thunderpath and the horse pen. It should provide us with the food we need before leaf-bare hits." Icekit could hear the sudden change in the leader's expression as it changed to a less personal tone. "I'd better check on Mistsky and see how's she's managing with the injured warriors." Icekit watched as she slowly and silently padded towards the opening of the nursery.

"Morningstar!" His mother's voice made the leader wip around before leaving. "I-I just wanted to say thank you." Icekit could feel her voice as she tried to keep it strong. Morningstar, without replying, turned back her head and exited the den. Leaving nothing but silence as he stood unmoving.

* * *

Icekit nudged his mother away as she licked the rest of his snow-colored fur, making sure his mane was smooth and clean. Ever since yesterday, his mother had been so preoccupied with their apprentice ceremony. She barely had the time to cope with her own fur that stood out in distinctive, messy patterns. Regardless, Icekit couldn't help notice his mother's naturally beautiful pelt, almost glowing in the darkness of the cave. Her gray eyes shown with admiration as she finished cleaning Batkit, who stood just as wet, as he pushed his way out of his mother's reach.

"Enough, enough. We aren't going to be declined as apprentices just because our fur isn't perfect," let out Batkit as he got up to his paws.

"Yes, but _I_ want to make sure you two look perfect. Today is a big day," his mother let out a quiet laugh, "I guess I might be a little overly... overly?" His mother's train of though vanished as she shook her head. "Never mind," Icekit seemed puzzled by her strange loss of thought.

Icekit emerged from his den, as he headed towards the pond on his left. He shuddered at the cold wind blowing from the mountains. He clenched his jaw as he tried his best not to go crawling back to the comfort of the nursery and his soft, warm bed. _I'll be an apprentice today_ , thought Icekit, _I have to start acting like one_. He glanced up at the sky, hoping to see a star above, but was alternatively met with the ray of sun piercing through the gray, leaf-fall clouds.

Icekit glanced towards the apprentice den. Looking past the massive oak tree looming in the center of the camp and shadowing his fur. He spotted the two protruding rocks that encompassed the den. Icekit's heart beat faster at the thought of sleeping there tonight. Suddenly he glanced back towards the nursery, as if tied by it's unyielding claws. He'd miss staying with his mother in the safety of her tail, focused only on the thought of mice and moss. He knew - deep down - he'd have to give this up.

Icekit cleared his thoughts as he stammered left towards the drinking pool.

"Hey, wait up!" He heard his brother's meow as he came crashing out of the den behind him. "I'll race you to the pond!" exclaimed Batkit as he neared his flank. Icekit tensed his muscles as he let his paws surge through the ground, trying to keep up with his brother's massive strides. The two followed almost identically towards the water before stumbling on each other and rolling across the dew-filled grass.

"I didn't realize there was such a thing as clumsy kits. Rolling around for fun, I see?" remarked an brown elder tom with a distinctive black tail, clearly sarcastic. Icekit got up, trying to recompose himself by licking the grass off his white fur. As he glanced up at the tom, he noticed the ear that was missing from his side. "I don't plan on getting my fur soaked this early in the morning" spat the elder.

"Tailheart! Can't you see they were just playing, leave them alone," the voice belonged to the orange-colored she-cat standing beside him.

"Ugh, _kits_ ," Tailheart mewed as he took his last sip of the water before padding back towards the elder's den. The she-cat following right behind.

"Don't worry, Tailheart's always grouchy. I don't get why Dawnheart keeps up with him. I hear they're _in love_ , " whispered his brother as they stood watching the two cats dissapear behind the oak tree.

Icekit took his share of sips until he was no longer quenched by his thirst. The sharply cold water sent shivers down his spine. As he stood waiting for his older brother to finish, he glanced towards the back of the camp near the medicine cat den. He looked awestruck at the massive boulders that surrounded it. As he looked beyond, he caught the glimpse of various warrior silhouettes laying near the entrance.

"Come on Icekit, lets grab some fresh-kill and head back. I don't want to be apprenticed on an empty stomach," Icekit unawaringly followed his brother towards the tree stump where the pleasant scent of mouse was drifting through the breeze. He kept his gaze focused on the lying warriors. As he approached them, he noticed the outline of the medicine cat, carrying a bundle of green herbs in her jaws.

"I bet Mistsky's super busy after all the fighting yesterday," remarked his brother as they approached the pile. Icekit ignored his brother and took a nice plump mouse from the stump, clenching it by its tail. He noticed his brother grab a vole in his mouth as he stumbled along to keep up with him again.

As the two neared the nursery, Icekit could feel approaching paw steps coming from behind.

"Hey Batkit, Icekit!" called out the small brown and gray cat.

"Wolfkit," mewed his brother, dropping the vole from his jaws. "Guess what's happening today?" His brother's excitement was astoundingly rising. "Morningstar's going to make us apprentices!" pride gleamed from his brother's pelt as he spoke. Wolfkit sprang up at the news.

"It's about time! I was beginning to think we'd never become warriors." Wolfkit's muzzle fluffed up as he finished his thought, keeping his cool.

"Let's head back, I want to eat before the ceremony," mewed Icekit impatiently. The three headed back towards their den as Batkit picked up the vole laying on the ground.

"I just hope we'll have enough time," remarked Wolfkit as he dashed out in front.

 _Time?_ thought Icekit. _Time was the one thing keeping them from being warriors in the first place!_


	4. Chapter 3

**For this chapter, I consider it purely philosophical, but important in terms of some of the themes I will later on address. I understand if you might not like what I've done; however it does contain points I wish to stress and expand on. Feel free to skip the first section if you so choose, however the second section IS part of the story and hinders you understanding as you continue.**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

The moment a kit is born, it aims to open its small and innocent eyes to catch a glimpse of the life folding around them; unknowingly unable to control or contain it within its unprecedentedly small paws. Is it in their knowledge - of any cat's knowledge - that the power to control things surrounding them was simply impossible? That whatever was going on was the plan of some higher power. That of which these cats of the four clans called StarClan.

Was StarClan even real? The silvery pelt dangling high above the stars, casting hope into the eyes of all whom dared look up. Perhaps there exists an infinently vast accumulation of spiritual guidences; bordering the religious. Perhaps each one of these posses some validity and therefore that glimmer of hope in these cat's eyes was more than a mere fraudulence of structure. That perhaps everything that these cats stood for - that any creature stood for; in terms of their spiritual societal fabrications - was in fact playing the exact role that it had been expect to do.

In terms of the clan cats, this was to up bring the so-called Warrior Code, ammeding its rights and punishing its law-breakers. This exact Code that was created by their heavenly ancestors, casting surveying and sometimes advising stares and mews. But do they control the actions of those acting within this Code?

Bringing us back to the newborn kit. There exists two possibilities, that of the young kin having no control of his future events and having to live a life full of fabricated choices that he considers his own - which is in deed the very opposite. Or, that those spiritual watchers in the night sky do not, in fact, control the actions of those below it, but pertain to simply letting the choices of the clan cats unfold as they live their warrior lives; uninterrupted by the invisible strings pulling of their brains and claws.

Is it to say that growing up and becoming leader was simply the destiny brought upon to a single kit by StarClan. Or, does their becoming leader have any connection what-so-ever to StarClan, and that the journey they took to get to where they got was due to their own, self-provoked decisions and morals?

Perhaps it is a combination of both. That StarClan watches from above, guiding the cats within a certain set of boundaries - whether that be sending dreams, casting shadows, inspiring courage. However, when it comes time for a single cat to choose what actions he will proceed with, StarClan stays at bay, letting the events fold out as they come to pass; hoping that their advise and guidance has been considered before any actions take place.

That may be how their world works. That of a balance between support and perseverance. To take action, but to understand the consequences of those actions, ultimately knowing subconsciously - be it as it may - all possible strings of a certain, possible choice being made. It may be that, as combination of historical learning and survival, that some inherited impulses and instincts have been passed down by generations, creating this so-called compassing towards the greater good. Or, simultaneously, the greater evil within us all.

Therefore, it is reasonably accurate to hold all of the actions taken by a young kit to themselves, as they must consciously make an effort to take any sort of action to begin with. However, depending on those spirits watching him, they may either tip his morals for the better, or for the worse.

As arises the actions pertaining to war and bloodshed. Also, need I say, relating - and in fact - supporting the Warrior Code itself in its establishment. All cats are confined to their predetermined borders and may fight off those daring to invade. In terms of war, the irony resides within that of the Code. One may not trespass onto another clan's territory. So, by then, if one was wanting to start a battle for any infinently valid reason (to claim land, or sack a camp, or deserving fight a warrior), they would ultimately be breaking the Warrior Code in the first place. Betraying StarClan in the process.

Then, why do wars and battles begin in the first place? If all cats must follow the Code, then wars should be all but non-existent. That, of course, not being nearly the case. As a result, we must assume that the Code was meant to be broken and that it can not be followed, as doing so is ultimately impossible. So, perhaps this flaw in itself highlights how little StarClan - or any other force - contributes to the actions taken on by the cats of the forest. One may even ask why the four clans even exist. They might reply that it is in the Warrior Code, but if it is inherently flawed, then following its rules serve no meaning.

Borders, clans, leaders, hon our. All may not be justified, or supported. Perhaps it is because StarClan is not real and that the cats live lives based on abstract thoughts and that their actions truly do arise from within them. Equally, perhaps it is StarClan that has fabricated a Code that is seemingly flawed as a way of showing the cats that they may break free from their grasp and may choose to live their lives the way that they see fit. To demonstrate that their actions are truly their own.

That, unfortunately cripples the belief in StarClan itself. Then why do the warriors and cats still stare up at the night sky, sharing dreams with the ancestors of their past? Why do these spiritual entities still hold sway when choosing the destiny of the forest? Perhaps it is because they can not see everything and that their views on the future are just as clouded as that of the cats in the forest. It is assumed that their job is to put these cats on the presumably right path; to uphold their prosperity. That is very arduous - have they not the ability to foresee the events to come.

One might argue that it is not their job to keep the cats in order, living in peace, but to simply live alongside with them - in their dreams, shadows and minds - and hold their breath - as they do - whether or not they will live to see another moon.

They may have the power to control something (perhaps it is every cat's moral compass), but whatever a cat decides to do with this guidance is entirely up to them and it is StarClan's job to provide as much support for the lively-hood of not just the clan cats, but the forest as a whole.

* * *

ThunderClan waged war against WindClan. Whether it was for revenge from something that they had done before, to claim land for the coming leaf-bare, to weaken WindClan's surging power, or simply a combination of any of those, one may never know. Despite many propoganderous claims of evil brewing from their old leader Graystar, or by stories of StarClan prophesying their downfall, WindClan was invaded.

The reason for ThunderClan's victory may also be debated. Had it been Morningstar's cunning battle tactics that had lead her clan to victory? Had it been a combination of planning and bravery that came into play - by which ThunderClan unseemingly possessed more of? It may too have been won based of the pure luck of the invaders and the sudden misfortune of the defenders; had it been the other way around, perhaps the outcome may had resulted differently.

Regardless of the cause of victory, the war ended (as do all), with WindClan suffering a single fatality: that of their beloved and wise leader. ThunderClan, on the other hand, lost only one as well: their deputy. One could agree that it is WindClan who's loss is greatest - along with the mixture of fear and lost land. They would be right to assume as much. However, as history tells us, it is not about who perishes, or even how many perish in the subsequent war. Rather, it is how the Clan deals with the sudden face of death that determines whether it has truly won, or lost.

As ThunderClan calls upon its battle as a victory, it emerges as the most dominant clan in the forest presently; controlling the most land and being the most well-fed of the four. It is not to say that all will continue as it is now. In contrast, it may change drastically and end is chaos for itself.

Upon the result that the victory had brought - despite the deputy's death and the injuries of many warriors - the four kits, having turned six moons are made into apprentices. That of Whitekit, Wolfkit, Batkit and Icekit becoming more formally known as Whitepaw (with his mentor being Littlefoot), Wolfpaw (mentored by Mothwing), Batpaw (mentored by Snowfur) and Icepaw (mentored by Firetail), until the time arrises for them to obtain their full warrior names. Their destiny's - much like that of the clan's - remains unknown.


	5. Chapter 4

**BTW, didn't** **realize how short this chapter was until I finished. Don't worry though, I don't think future chapters will be as small as this one. (This is just an exception)**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

"First day as apprentices, yet here _we_ are carrying _moss_! Who knows, maybe we'll get lucky enough to groom the elders' coats next," mewed Batpaw sarcastically as they padded along towards the medicine cat den on the far side of the camp, each carrying the supplies firmly in their jaws.

"What did you expect, that Snowfur was going to teach you how to fight off badgers?" replied Icepaw jokingly as they headed past the fresh-kill pile, trying their hardest not to give-in to their rumbling bellies.

"Beats helping Mistsky," muffled his brother as they neared the rock-surrounded den. Icepaw heard his brother let out a loud sigh as they continued. "Its just that... we could be patrolling ShadowClan's borders right now, trying to fend off an invasion," finished Batpaw, getting excited.

" _That's_ exactly what we'll be doing when we're finished with this. Besides, how can we guard our borders if they haven't yet shown us where they _are_ ," replied Icepaw, giving his brother a supportive flick of his tail.

Despite his perseverance, he couldn't help sympathizing with his brother's thoughts. Their first assigned task was rather mundane, but what choice did they have? This was the only way to move up as warriors, and he was smart enough to not argue with his mentor's directions.  
Icepaw could see the entrance into the den as they scampered up the shattered rocks, the smell of cats and blood filling his nostrils. They two cats paused in front of the cave, laying the moss to rest by their paws as Icepaw turned questioningly to his brother. "Wait, you think we should be fending off a ShadowClan invasion? Who told you that?"

"Well, isn't it _obvious_? ShadowClan _must_ know that our warriors are injured, so this'll be the perfect time to strike. That's why Morningstar keeps sending larger and larger patrols near the river. Even a mouse-brained cat like _you_ could figure that out," mewed his brother, flicking his nose with his jet-black paw.

"Yes, that's the last thing we need. Another war... with ShadowClan of all else," came a voice from inside the den. Icepaw jolted at the unexpected response as a silvery-gray she-cat popped her head from the entrance.

"Sorry, Mistsky," mewed his brother, keeping his head to the ground, "we didn't mean to-"

"Spread rumors?" answered the medicine cat softly, shifting her gray eyes towards Icepaw. "Then what _are_ you two doing here? Trying to wake up all my patients with your babbling?"

"We were sent to bring you some fresh bedding, we didn't mean to disturb you," replied Icepaw as confidently as he could manage.

"Well then, don't let me stop you," mewed Mistsky, pointing with her tail to the moss on ground. "Are you expecting that bedding to pick itself up?"

Icepaw followed as the she led him and his brother inside. Upon entering, his eyes darted from side to side, surprised to see the number of cats laying on the ground. Many of them shivering from the cold or trying to stop the flow of blood coming from their wounds.

"Lets make it quick, I'm sure you two wouldn't like to spend all day here," mewed Mistsky as she directed them to drop the bedding near a corner of the shadowed den. "All this work's keeping me up. I don't mean to sound impatient-" continued the she-cat as she picked up a piece of the moss with her jaw, placing it gingerly over the blood-stained fur of a shivering warrior. "But war is truly the last thing this clan needs. I wish Morningstar could see that," mewed Mistsky, keeping her voice low, before dropping the moss from her paws. " _More_ land! _More_ prey! _More_ bloodshed! All the more work for _me_!" Icepaw could feel her anger growing with each word.

Batpaw and Icepaw stood awkwardly still as the medicine cat proceeded with covering up the rest of the warriors, not bothering to look up from her task.

"We'd better get going, Snowfur and Firetail won't be too happy with us if we take too long," mewed his brother, nudging his shoulder to leave.

" _Snowfur_ and _Firetail_ are your mentors," exclaimed the she-cat, as if coming back from a daze. She raised her head, clearly surprised by his brother's words. "Aren't you two rather lucky. Well, you'd better get going, I'm sure your paws a quite filled with them," finished Mistsky, going back to tending her wounded, as Icepaw and Batpaw headed back out into the clearing.

While setting his paws on the cold grassy surface of the camp, Icepaw suddenly remarked the nearing of leaf-bare. He looked up to find the gray sky, filled with clouds blocking out the sun. He glanced back at the fresh-kill pile to his right, relieved to find it filled with mice and squirrels. Icepaw wanted more than anything to fill his stomach, but knew that being an apprentice meant not eating until the whole clan was fed first, a thought that only made him feel weaker.

"Did you see how many injured cats there were?" remarked Batpaw as they headed towards the apprentice den on the other side of the camp.

"No wonder Mistsky's in such a bad mood. I'd hate to be a medicine cat. I want to be fighting off other cat's _claws_ , not other cat's _wounds_ ," whispered Icepaw as they passed the massive oak in the center of the clearing, trying not to be heard by invisible ears.

* * *

Upon entering the den, Icepaw could feel his paws limping from the day's arduous tasks, wishing more than anything to lay down and fall asleep in his new home. As they entered, two cats sharing the same brown eyes shoved their way through, pushing Icepaw to the side.

"Move it, tiny-paws," gnarled one of the toms as they ran past them towards the gorse tunnel. He noticed his brother continuing inside, trying to ignore their recent confrontation. Icepaw followed, too tired to fight back or stay angry.

The apprentice den was smaller than the medicine cat's, but made up for its size by being much warmer. Icepaw was relieved to recognize the two familiar faces of Wolfpaw and his sister Whitepaw, each laying down in their beds on opposite sides of the cave. Batpaw immediately trotted over to Whitepaw, laying beside her as she slept. Making a loud yawn as he curled up next to her.

Icepaw stood still, deciding to settle down in an empty spot between Wolfpaw and a gray she-cat he hadn't met before.

"What took you so long?" asked Wolfpaw the moment he set his paws down.

"Firetail's been making me do things all around the camp. He's let me go everywhere except outside of it," muttered Icepaw, trying to change the subject. "How was your first border patrol?"

"Fine," replied Wolfpaw, keeping his excitement down, "I'm sure he'll let you see the forest tomorrow." Icepaw felt touched by his friend's assurance, despite not believing it to be true. Wolfpaw gave him a supportive smile, sensing his frustration. "I take it you met Mousepaw and Mosspaw on your way in?"

"I wouldn't say I _met_ them, more like I was _pushed_ by them," replied Icepaw.

"Don't worry about them, they're just angry that they won't be going to the next Gathering," mewed the she-cat beside him, woken by their conversation. Her gray-fur ruffled as she turned towards them. "They're almost warriors, so they love it when they get the chance to act tough."

"They're twins," whispered Wolfpaw, trying his best to inform him.

"Yeah, double the size, half the brain-power," let out the she-cat, overhearing his words. "I'm Dewpaw," she mewed, giving Icepaw a welcoming flick of her tail.

"Icepaw," he replied.

"I know. Wolfpaw's told me all about you. Just like how that cat over there is your brother," she replied, indicating Batpaw's sleeping figure on the other side of the den.

Lighting rumble from outside, shaking Icepaw's fur before Dewpaw could continue. Icepaw could feel the she-cat's eyes focused on him, sensing his fear. "Don't worry; it can't hurt us if we're in here," mewed Dewpaw reassuringly. Icepaw tried his best to mask his embarrassment in front of her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he mewed. A few moments of silence filled the cave before he tried to change the subject. "How long have you been an apprentice?"

"Not much longer than you. Although my mentor actually lets me _leave_ the camp" replied Dewpaw teasingly. "That clan's still weak after the war, we need more paws tending the wounded anyways. I'm sure you'll get some real experience soon; Firetail's just looking out for the sake of the clan first," mentioned Dewpaw. Icepaw was glad to find honesty in the she-cat's words.

"I can't wait to learn some battle training, maybe our mentors will take us out tomorrow," suggested Wolfpaw, rising to his paws at the thought of battle.

"Keep your claws sheathed, it'll take some time before you get to battle training. You'll have to learn to hunt and climb first," mewed Dewpaw, annoyed by his friend's lack of knowledge.

"I bet I'll be the best hunter in ThunderClan!" remarked Wolfpaw, trying his best to sit still.

"You might be the most _mouse-brained_ in ThunderClan," remarked Icepaw jokingly, while Wolfkit flashed him his tongue. Icepaw let out a quiet laugh, forgetting about his brother and Whitepaw sleeping in the dark.

Icepaw could feel his eyes getting heavy as their conversation drew on. Despite his surging weariness, talking about their aspirations drew him in, keeping his heart racing with newfound excitement. They talked on about war with ShadowClan and tensions with WindClan's new borders. They even gossiped about their mentors, their leader, their medicine cat. They joked and laughed, walking up their sleeping den mates in the process.

As they lied on their beds, eager for their futures as warriors of the clan, footsteps could be heard running throughout the camp. Despite the bitter conditions and constantly pounding rain and thunder.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Icepaw awoke with a start, jolted by his sudden shudder at the cold, morning breeze. His eyes fluttered awake, still weary as we watched a drop of dew fall onto his bedding. He stared at the shadows cast outside from the vines, trying his hardest to remember what he had dreamed. All he could summon up was the echoing sound of the thunder last night; ringing ever so faintly in his head.

He looked beside his flank, surprised to find himself all alone in the den.

 _Why did no one wake me_? He thought, fearing what Firetail would say to his late slumbering.

As he got up to his paws - heart beating with fear - a large figure of a cat appeared from a shadowed corner in the cave.

"I thought you'd never wake up," mewed Firetail calmly as he appeared from the darkness. Icepaw's eyes widened in shock. "For a moment I thought you had stopped breathing," he remarked as he slowly made his way to the entrance.

Icepaw wanted to apologize, but his fear wouldn't let him. He stood silent, awaiting his mentor's next words. To his surprise, the orange-colored cat let out only a sigh.

"Lucky for you, I have quite the patience," he continued, circling him as he talked. "Tiring first day I suppose?"

"I-I didn't-" Icepaw could barely find the words.

"Shhh. Suppose we get on with your training. You'll have some catching up to do," finished Firetail, not letting his voice spark a hint of frustration or anger.

Icepaw felt even worse by his mentor's coldly calm composure. He even felt a shiver down his spine at the thought of his mentor watching him so patiently to wake up.

Firetail turned towards the exit, flicking his tail for him to follow.

"I just don't understand what she sees in you," he muttered as they passed through the vines and into the clearing.

Despite his stomach churning at the thought of disappointing his mentor on his first actual day of training, Icepaw was ecstatic to finally be able to leave the camp and tread through the forest. He let his paws nearly hop as they padded towards the gorse tunnel leading out of the camp. The grass was still wet from the rain. This would be his first time leaving the soft, grassy field in his life.

While he walked, he couldn't help but notice Firetail's flame-pelt practically glow in the sunlight, his shoulders upright as he padded confidently across the ground.

 _So that must be how it feels to be a real warrior,_ thought Icepaw proudly, eager to start his rigorous training.

As they approached the tunnel, he felt his mentor's paws come to a stop. He then noticed Snowfur approach, blocking the entrance as he stared at them.

"Snowfur," nodded Firetail, as he bowed his head respectfully,

"I need to have a quick word with you," mewed Snowfur, looking down to Icepaw in curiosity.

It was the moment when he saw the two warriors - standing side by side - that he took notice for the first time of their similar appearances. Despite the opposing pelt-colors, each had the same tall build and shared the same yellow eyes.

 _They must be brothers,_ concluded Icepaw. Surprised to discover this for the first time.

His thoughts were cut off by a tail brushing his muzzle. Without realizing, he had tuned out from the conversation. He watched as Snowfur headed back towards the highledge, his mentor signaling him to start walking again.

They passed the tunnel and Icepaw immediately felt the change in the surface of the ground. He stared at his paws, mesmerized by the rough, rocky surface of the forest floor. It wasn't until he looked up that his eyes widened. He was outside the camp barriers. In the forest! He had only dreamed as to what it would have been like. He was unlucky to not get the chance yesterday like his clan mates.

As they walked, Icepaw took notice of the enormous trees standing tall, the large decaying logs on the ground. He felt the breeze of the mountains brush his fur, sniffing the air and tasting the many scents of the sky - not knowing what most of them were.

As they kept moving along, Firetail didn't slow his pace for a heartbeat. He didn't even bother to turn around. Icepaw knew he wouldn't have much time to enjoy the scenery; they were making up for lost time.

"So where are we going?" asked Icepaw as he looked back down from the canopy above, wishing he had asked him sooner.

He watched as Firetail leaped over a massive trunk, clearing it by almost a tail-length.

"We're going to check out our newly acquired territory in WindClan. There you'll learn about our clan's boundaries and how to set them" he replied, picking up his pace.

"How much farther it it?" asked Icepaw as he went around the trunk, too afraid to jump.

"Not much, but if you keep walking like a two-footed kit we'll never get there," remarked his mentor with slight hostility.

Icepaw tried his best to keep up with him, breathing hard as he tried to avoid fallen debris. Eventually, despite lagging behind a few times, Icepaw felt the rythm grow in his paws, trudging much quicker through the forest. He observed his mentor's strides, trying his best to follow where he placed his paws. He even noticed Firetail's head turn as he ran up towards him, keeping up with his massive leaps.

Before he got the chance to pass him, he motioned him to stop as they approached a stretch of gray land with an acidic smell.

"Stop right here," Firetail ordered. Icepaw glanced curiously at the odd smelling pathway. "This is a Thunderpath, we're going to need to cross if we want to get onto WindClan territory," he explained, glancing frantically back and forth.

"How come it smells so bad," asked Icepaw, sniffing the air even more.

"Because of the monsters. As long as you time it properly you should be fine," replied Firetail, readying to cross.

"And if I don't?" asked Icepaw, pondering as to what a monster could be.

Firetail didn't reply, he simply stood silent, pricking his ears for any sounds. He backed up as a loud rumbling was heard in the distance. A blast of air hit his face as a large monster stormed past, leaving pebbles trembling in its wake.

Immediately, Firetail sprang forwards and crossed. Icepaw watched him as he arrived on the other side, licking his fur.

"See. It's not that bad. Hurry up before the sun decides to set."

Icepaw took a big gulp as he prepared to cross. Copying his mentor, he listened to the side from which the monster had come from. When we concluded all was silent, he tensed his muscles as he dashed full-speed across. As he ran across, he could feel the rough surface numbing his paws. Without looking up, he jumped onto the other side, safe and alive.

"See, not that bad," exclaimed his mentor, not showing any signs of flattery. "Lets keep moving."

Upon reaching the end of the forest - which seemed never-ending - the two cats emerged onto a divided plain. In the distance, Icepaw could see vast hills that stretched for ages. On his right he noticed a large lake and far in the horizon, he could see an enormous snow-capped mountain.

Icepaw stood by his mentor's side, as the wind blew even stronger.

"We've made it," remarked Firetail, letting out a few small breaths. Even he was tired. "Down there is WindClan's territory, it borders the lake and these trees where we sit. Over there is the horseplace," directing Icepaw to the fenced up clearing near the hills. "It used to be WindClan's, but now we own it, as with that meadow to your right.

Icepaw turned to see the beautifully colored flowers growing in the grass. It stretched all the way to the lake. He tasted the air and was met by its wonderfully aromatic smell. He couldn't believe all this was theirs.

 _All this they had to protect,_ thought Icepaw gloomily.

"That big mountain in the distance is StarMountain," explained Firetail, pointing with his tail towards the peak that seemed to only get bigger the more he stared at it. "It's where leaders go to get their names," added Firetail, not masking his lack of interest as he went on.

Icepaw picked up a strange scent coming from farther down the hills.

"Is that WindClan scent?" he asked, sniffing again to make sure.

Firetail turned to him, "Yes, it is. We ought to keep an eye out for any patrols." Icepaw noticed his mentor's surprise as he spoke, clearly trying to hide it.

Icepaw stood staring a little longer, not wanting to leave, feeling as though he needed to defend his territory. Something inside him sparked his stance, wanting to defend it with his life.

As the wind blew ever fiercer, Icepaw noticed his mentor get up to his paws.

"Come on, I'll show you how to properly mark the borders. We still have much to see."

* * *

"Mouse-dung," cried Icepaw as he let a small mouse flee from his claws. After visiting the ShadowClan border - which smelled as bitter as ever - Firetail had told him to catch as much prey as he could; that he was being tested along with the other apprentices as to who could catch the most. Icepaw knew he was at a disadvantage, since Firetail's only bothered to show him once.

 _He could've at least done it a little slower_ , thought Icepaw bitterly, frustration brewing in his whiskers.

He tried to calm himself down, getting into the crouch that he had been taught. He tried to remember what Firetail had done as he spotted a small mouse on the side of a tree. Before he even took a step, the mouse darted away, leaving nothing but its scent as it disappeared.

Icepaw sat down, defeated. He looked back up towards the dense canopy above, realizing his time was drawing to a close. He stood up, padding towards a small pond near the base of a tree. He knelt down on the moss encircling it and bent down for a sip.

As he went to drink, he stared at the clear reflection of his face in the water. He stared at his eyes, his fur. Intrigued by the stillness. He lifted his paw as he tried to touch the surface. As his paw brushed the water, it sent ripples all along the pond, obstructing the image. As he bent back up, he noticed something in the corner of his eye. He lifted his gaze slowly. On the other side of the pond, a cat stood sipping from the water as well, unaware of his presence.

Icepaw jolted back in shock. He took a careful look at the cat, noticing its fur glowing blue, translucent onto the foliage behind its pelt. Icepaw couldn't move, his eyes fixed on the mysterious cat. Curiosity racing through his veins.

As Icepaw stared, the cat looked up from the pond, and met his gaze, smiling. Icepaw leaned in for a closer look, trying to see its face.

The cat simply stood up and nodded for him to follow. Reluctantly he did, as the two disappeared into the thickness of the trees.

He followed its blue gleam, trying not to blink. The cat stopped at the base of tree where he had lost his prey. As if in a dream, a similar blue mouse appeared, scampering along the ground. The blue cat crouched down stealthily to make the kill. It kept its body to the ground and with one quick leap, caught it in its claws and killed it in one blow.

With the mouse in his jaws, the cat directed his paws to another mouse darting from Icepaw's left. He slowly crouched down, keeping as belly as low as the cat had done. As he approached the mouse, he noticed the cat nod its head. Within a heartbeat Icepaw jumped and grasped at the mouse. He took one quick swipe and took its life.

Confidence surged into his body, overwhelmed by his first-kill. Before he could look back to the mysterious cat, it had vanished; leaving nothing more than the silence of the trees and the roar of the wind.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

By dusk, three mice were hanging from Icepaw's jaws, swinging carelessly in the air. Each had been caught with one blow. As he headed back into camp, eager to show his clan mates his feat, the thought of the blue-colored cat loomed in the back of his mind. He couldn't be sure whether what he had seen was real. Perhaps his tiredness was impacting his thoughts, but something deep inside his skin pushed him to believe it was real.

By the time he arrived at the gorse tunnel and entered into the clearing, most of the other apprentices had finished their hunt and were waiting by the fresh-kill pile. Icepaw trotted over to the tree stump, looking for his mentor's fire-colored pelt.

He spotted the warrior resting beside two dark-furred toms, resting in the suns last rays of light. As he approached the stump, the smell of prey filled his nose, making his heart serge with warmth.

"Well, look who brought the whole forest in his jaws," remarked Dewpaw.

Icepaw dropped his mice, putting in beside his paws so as to not mix it with the other prey. "Beat that," he remarked, gloating away.

"Already did," replied Batpaw, nesting beside his four plump mice. Icepaw was surprised that his brother had caught so much. Despite his wanting to win, he couldn't help but admire his talent.

"Guess you'll have to do all the hunting from now on," mewed Icepaw teasingly as he grabbed a mouse and started eating.

"How'd you two find so much prey?" asked Wolfpaw, staring down at his one vole. Icepaw laughed, trying to give him encouragement.

"I guess we got lucky," remarked Batpaw, giving him an inquisitive glance.

Icepaw wondered whether he might have gotten help too, perhaps he wasn't as crazy as he thought.

Why help us catch food? he thought, puzzled.

Icepaw heard his belly growl as he hurried to gulp down his meal. He cleared his thoughts as he finished. He was glad to be sitting again with his friends and his brother: eating food and talking away. It reminded him of the nursery, which felt ever so distant now.

As they stood eating, Icepaw noticed Morningstar call out. He didn't catch her words, but watched as Snowfur got up from his spot with Littlefoot and Reedclaw and padded across the clearing. To his left, he saw his mentor's head aimed towards the deputy as he walked by, unmoving as conversations went on around them.

* * *

Icepaw woke to shifting movement beside him. Dewpaw was turning in her sleep.

He glanced out of the cave, peering into the morning sky. It hadn't gotten much warmer, and prey was running scarce.

Almost a moon had passed since his first day of training. Firetail had finally taught his some battle moves, feeling his sore paws from the arduous training the day before.

By now he had seen almost every mouse-hair of the clan's territory. He had even visited Sharprocks - a place that his mentor mentioned was meant purely for advanced warrior training.

Despite his recent transformation from a mewling kit, Icepaw lied curled with his tail on his moss-covering, not wanting to trudge through the frozen forest floor on a day as cold as this one.

Dewpaw's yawning mew managed to shake him from his sleep. "Morning already?" stretching her back and letting out another small yawn.

"Colder than yesterday," Icepaw remarked, tasting the air. He suddenly glanced around looking for his brother's figure. He noticed only Wolfpaw snoring loudly in his sleep. "Where's Batpaw and Whitepaw?" he asked, anxiously.

"Relax, I think I heard them leave before sunrise," explained Dewpaw, brushing her tail against his muzzle.

Icepaw wasn't convinced. "Why are they sneaking out?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Icepaw noticed smile slide across her face.

Icepaw took a long paused, as Dewpew gave him a confirming nod.

"Clearly there's something I'm not getting here," he meowed, getting up and pacing back and forth.

"Enlighten me," she mewed, licking her ruffled fur.

"What if they get caught sneaking out? Do you have any idea what Firetail would do to me if I was caught leaving camp?"

"He'd probably shred your fur off," joked Dewpaw.

Icepaw stopped to stare at her, "This isn't funny!" he exclaimed. Despite his best efforts to stay serious, the she-cat's protruding smile caught on and they both started to chuckle. As they finished, Icepaw sat down beside her. "It's just that-" he couldn't find the words.

"It's weird, isn't it?" remarked Dewpaw, turning to face him.

Icepaw tried not to meet her gaze. "Yeah, I guess it is."

* * *

Icepaw shivered as a blast of wind struck his fur. He was heading to the water pond, watching as Dewpaw made her way out of the gorse tunnel with three other warriors.

Glad I'm not on sunhigh patrol, taking his first sips of water. He glanced around the camp as he finished. The sun was covered by the clouds, making the camp even colder than it had been at sunrise. Leaf-bare was coming very soon, casting longer shadows from the trees.

Not many cats were in the clearing. He spotted Mosspaw and Mousepaw heading to the dirtplace. In the distance he could see Littlefoot and Reedclaw sitting outside the warriors den. Most cats were inside, not bothering to come out unless they needed to.

Icepaw started to head back towards the apprentice den, looping around the oak tree. He was moving as fast as possible, hoping to nap a little longer before Firetail sent him to hunt. As he passed the tree, he veered into eye-shot of the massive collection of boulders that was the medicine den. Before he could make his way into his den, a voice called from within the rocks.

"Icepaw! Come quick!" He recognized Mistsky's voice. The urgency in it made his run straight to her. He hoped onto the rocks and made his way to the entrance. The familiar scent of blood wavered in the air.

"Hurry, please!" He spotted the medicine cat standing over Mothwing's blood-soaked body. He barely recognized her beautiful white fur. He stared as more blood gushed out from a massive cut on her leg.

"Well don't just sit there. Grab those cobwebs," Mistsky's voice pierced his dismay, pulling him back to reality. He ran over to the spot where the white string stood, picking up as much as he could carrying and bringing it back to the warrior's body.

"Hold her down," Mistsky ordered.

Icepaw looked down at the shuddering warrior, overwhelmed by her screams.

"Icepaw! She's loosing lots of blood, if you don't hold her down, I won't be able to stop it," cried Mistsky, signalling where to place his paws.

He closed his eyes as he pushed hard on Mothwing's fur, trying his best to keep her from flinching.

"For the love of StarClan! Make it stop!" shrieked the she-cat, jerking her limbs in every direction.

"Were almost done, Mothwing. Just a few more seconds," Icepaw watched as Mistsky finished wrapping the last strand of cobweb. She wiped the blood of her paws, looking pleased. "That should hold,"

Below him, Mothwing let out a long sigh of relief, then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"She needs rest, more than anything. That'll teach her not to climb too high again," noted the medicine cat, placing a wad of moss onto the warrior's drenched fur. Icepaw stared down, not knowing what to say.

"Thanks for that, I didn't expect the cut to open up again so soon," she paused, taking a breath. "I take it that blood makes you a little squirmish?"

Icepaw looked up, still shaken by the sight of the open wound. "No, it's just that-"

"Its okay, we're all afraid of something," mewed Mistsky softly, arranging a pile of leaves and herbs on her side. "I was starting to think you might make a great medicine cat."

"No offense, but I'd much rather stay a warrior," retorted Icepaw, afraid of the amount of injured cats he'd have to face every day.

"Warriors face blood too, eh?" she remarked, pacing between different piles of berries. "I'm teasing, its just that fate seems to keep bringing us together," letting out a quiet laugh. "Where are my manners? Take a seat."

Icepaw watched the silver cat sit down and flatten her tail. He took a seat as well, at least this way he'd have an excuse for not helping out with a patrol.

"By the look of your paws Firetail must be working you pretty rough?" Icepaw noticed the callouses forming below.

"He might get upset if I'm gone too long," mewed Icepaw.

"Bah! Lets see him try. He knows better than to argue with me." With that Icepaw noticed her slouch down, and make herself comfortable. He felt he was going to be here for a while. He didn't understand why the medicine cat was so interested in him.

Despite his increasing impatience, he tried to appear respectful.

"So what do you think about Snowfur as ThunderClan's new deputy? I think he'll make a great leader one day," Icepaw sensed the admiration in her voice.

He pondered for a moment. "I think he's really brave and honest," he agreed.

"You know, every cat was expecting Firetail to be named. Must've come at a surprise." Icepaw felt as though the she-cat had forgotten he was there; lost in her own thoughts. "I'm sure he'll put his jealousy aside. Besides, he's happy for his brother." Mistsky paused, aiming her gray eyes towards him. "You know, you talks a great deal about you, Icepaw. He says you're a very talented fighter."

Icepaw was surprised that Firetail talked about him at all. He was still confused as to why he was telling Mistsky. Icepaw guessed that lots of cats must go to her for advice, not just the leader.

"You know, I would've chosen Snowfur over Firetail as well. He might be stronger, but Snowfur's older, more... wise," remarked the medicine cat, changing the subject. Icepaw felt as though she was leaving something out. "I just wish she would have confirmed it with me," Icepaw knew that she was talking about Morningstar.

"I'm sure she must've have forgotten," assured Icepaw.

"She would've informed Violetsky. She was ThunderClan's previous medicine cat. Morningstar was very close with her. But me..." Icepaw felt a pain of sorrow for her as she spoke, "She doesn't trust me."

Icepaw was baffled as to why. Why did Morningstar isolate her medicine cat? Did she not believe she was as capable as the previous one? Icepaw knew that that couldn't be true, he had seen how capable Mistsky was in healing injured cats - looking back to Mothwing's sleeping body.

"I trust you Mistsky," mewed Icepaw sympathetically.

The medicine cat smiled, "you're father would be proud."

The two cats turned in dismay as a shriek was suddenly heard from outside. Icepaw sprang to his feet.

"Go," mewed the medicine cat, pointing her head to the entrance. Icepaw ran outside, spotting the emerging cats crowding into the clearing. He looked around until he spotted his mother, comforting a cat as she sobbed.

Icepaw descended the rocks, trying to get a closer look at the she-cat. Upon nearing the nursery, he recognized Willowfoot.

Icepaw already knew what it was before she cried out.

"Fernkit is gone!"


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

"How did this happen?" asked Lakeflight, standing beside her mate Littlefoot. While more warriors poured near the grieving queen, Icepaw spotted Whitepaw and Wolfpaw emerge from their dens.

"I-I let her out to grab a drink from the pond. Sh- she was thirsty," - tears were pouring from her face, but she didn't bother to wipe them off - "I knew I shouldn't have let her out, I knew she was gonna get lost."

Willowfoot aimed her gaze at Icepaw. He saw the desperation in her eyes. "Please save my kit, I beg you!"

Whitepaw and Wolfpaw pushed through the crowd, making their way to their mother's, clearly as shaken as she was.

"Let's send a patrol to find them as soon as possible," suggested Batpaw from amongst the senior warriors. "Me and Icepaw will go." Icepaw nodded in approval, wanting more than anything to end the sorrow. He was trying his hardest to recall any instance of the small kit wandering through the clearing.

"He couldn't have escaped through the tunnel, someone would've seen him. He must've left through a hole in the barrier," Icepaw remarked.

Snowfur made his way through the cats until he stood facing Willowfoot. "Me and Firetail will join you two. We'll head out and check the territory. Reedclaw and Lakeflight, you two check the rest of the dens to make sure he isn't hiding somewhere." Icepaw watched as the deputy gently approached the queen, "He couldn't have gotten very far," he added reassuringly.

"Let's go," meowed Firetail, already heading out of the camp. Icepaw and his brother ran out just as quickly, following the two opposing warriors as they headed into the forest.

As they passed through the gorse entrance, Willowfoot's screams were still loudly heard from afar. "For the love of StarClan, save my kit!"

Snowfur took the lead as the rest of the cats followed behind. "Let's check the perimeter first." With that, Icepaw started to scent every leaf of the ground around him, checking for any signs of the lost kit.

The patrol neared a large tree near the side of the tunnel, covered by the thorn barriers surrounding the camp. Icepaw approached it, tasting the air. He smelled the scent of a cat. As he circled the tree, he took notice of a gap in the bramble, small enough for a kit to crawl through. "Look, an opening. This must be where Fernkit crawled out," he exclaimed, motioning with his tail for the others to look. Icepaw sniffed the ground below. He smelled the familiar scent of the nursery; confirming his suspicion.

Snowfur padded beside him, tasting the air and confirming what Icepaw had discovered. "It's a little stale. She must've headed out further into the woods,"

A huge blast of wind interrupted his thoughts. "Snowfur, the breeze is only going to make tracking her harder," Icepaw remarked, knowing that time was of the essence.

"All the more reason to find him quicker." The pack turned, following the scent trail and crashing into the darkening trees as Icepaw followed behind, eager to save the kit.

* * *

Their patrol searched endlessly, they had even resorted to calling out her name at the top of their lungs. As they searched, the wind only grew worse.

Icepaw followed as the deputy lead them to the river bordering ShadowClan. They searched all along, yet despite their thoroughness, there were no signs. Icepaw noticed his brother frantically keep up with the group, sometimes taking the lead, or even demanding that they check twice in certain spots. Icepaw knew how much this affected Whitepaw. If she was grieving, than so was he. He knew his brother was ready to search every fox-tail of the forest until he found closure.

After heading all the way upstream, they arrived at the base of the mountains; farther north than they had expected to be.

"Suppose she wandered up there," suggested Firetail, clearly exhausted by the voyage they had endured.

Snowfur let out a sigh. "It's getting dark, and the wind's only getting worse. I say we head back."

Icepaw knew he wanted to search more, that it felt too easy to give up so soon. However, Snowfur was right, they didn't have much of a choice.

"We can't just give up! Fernkit is out there, I know it! We'll search all night if we have to." Batpaw had stopped them from heading back into the forest. Icepaw could sense the determination in his voice, the passion that emerged from his words.

Snowfur turned his head to him. "I know it seems as though we should keep searching, but I'm afraid it's no use," Snowfur was trying his best to sound understanding. Icepaw couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"But we can't just give up like that! We owe it to Willowfoot to keep looking!" Batpaw cried.

"You feel that? That's the wind. It only going to get worse the more we stay here. If there was a scent trail it's gone by now," meowed Snowfur, trying his best to console him.

"Then we'll call out his name, until we find him" Icepaw knew his brother wasn't going to give up.

"The wind's too loud. It'll deafen our voices. Besides the sun's setting. We'd be like newborn kits out here," Firetail mewed impatiently, clearing eager to head home.

Batpaw let his head drop, defeated. Icepaw knew that he was only being unyielding for Whitepaw's sake.

"I know it's hard, but like Firetail said, it's no use. We'll send another patrol out tomorrow, there's still a chance that we'll find her," meowed Snowfur. He sensed his doubt as ge spoke. Icepaw glanced at Firetail, who's patience was ebbing away at each word.

Did he really think finding Fernkit was futile? thought Icepaw as they headed back into the forest and towards the camp. He glanced back at the mountains that stood in the horizon. Perhaps it was.

Upon arriving at the camp, Icepaw noticed eyes ring in curiosity. He immediately knew that Fernkit hadn't come back on her own. Snowfur stopped half-way towards the nursery, where there were still cats crowded around. Their heads had all turned, hoping for good news. It was Willowfoot that came running out, making her way towards the deputy. Icepaw stood behind with Batpaw, trying his best not to make eye contact.

"Well? Did you-" the queen glanced behind him, looking for her lost kit. "No, no... It can't be," she stammered. Before Snowfur could reply, she ran back towards the nursery, pushing her way through the cats that were approaching the scene.

Icepaw wanted to follow her, to tell her that there was still hope. Before he could even lift his paws, he felt Snowfur's tail block his path. "Let her go. She needs time to grieve."

Icepaw watched as Batpaw darted past him and made his way to Whitepaw who standing next to her brother Wolfpaw. The two were sitting beside the massive oak. They stood motionless and their eyes were as empty as their mother's. Icepaw wanted to join them, but before he got up, a voice called out from the highledge.

"Snowfur, Firetail. I need to speak with you, now." Morningstar's was standing by the edge, watching the clan from her usual spot.

As Icepaw was about leave to sit with his friends, when he felt Firetail turn his head to him. "Where do you think you're going?" asked the flame-colored warrior.

"But, Morningstar didn't call my name," he muttered, puzzled by his mentor's order.

"Don't be so rat-brained. You're wasting such an opportunity. You were on the patrol too, weren't you?" Icepaw hesitated a while before following his mentor towards the leader's den. He wasn't sure if he should go, but he knew he couldn't go against his mentor's words.

The three cats made their way to the top of the rock, and entered into the small opening leading into the den. Icepaw followed quietly behind, terrified to enter such a prestigious place at such a young age.

As they entered, Icepaw spotted the she-cat with her back turned. He watched as Snowfur approached her side, keeping his distance. Firetail stood at his side. Icepaw wedged himself behind the two, hoping that the darkness of the cave would mask his coat.

The leader let out a long sigh. "Any luck?"

Snowfur bowed his head before speaking. "I'm afraid not. We searched almost the entire forest - the usual spots at least. The wind was so fierce that it blew away any scent trail. Before we knew it got dark and we were forced to head back. I'll make sure to organize some more patrols to keep looking tomorrow, but, her fate rests in StarClan's paws now."

"I advise that we hold a silent vigil tonight. For Willowfoot's sake," suggested Firetail, moving himself closer to Morningstar's side.

The leader kept her back turned as she spoke. "Yes, good idea," she meowed, clearly preoccupied with many thoughts. A heavy silence filled the den. Icepaw watched as Morningstar lifted her head to the sky. "When will it end," she whispered.

Icepaw watched as the leader turned around, shaking the thoughts from her head. "We need to talk about our plans for the upcoming Gathering," Morningstar went on, changing the subject entirely. "We need to increase the number of cats attending. We must appear stronger than we are. The last thing we need is war with another Clan."

Snowfur nodded his head in approval as the leader kept her gaze unfocused; glancing down at her paws every so often, as if unsure. "I don't trust Ghoststar. He'll want any excuse for a battle. As with Oakheart, I'm sure he'll revel at a chance to spot our weaknesses-" Morningstar paused as Icepaw felt her eyes trained on him. He knew he was spotted. "What is he doing here?"

Firetail rose to defend him. "I brought him. He was on the patrol with Snowfur and me. He was the one who found Fernkit's scent trail." Icepaw made his way out from behind the two senior warriors, trying not to meet Morningstar's piercing gaze.

The leader pondered for a moment before speaking, "Is that so?" Icepaw knew that she was still staring right at him. He managed to nod his head, before the leader turned away to face Snowfur. "I want more patrols on both sides of the border."

"Of course. But I know that StarClan will do their best to keep us safe," mewed Snowfur, meeting her gaze.

Morningstar let out a loud laugh. She tried to stop herself midway, but knew it was too late. The three cats stood silent, shocked by her remark.

"I'll make sure to inform the rest of the clan who will be going to the next Gathering," meowed Snowfur, acting as though nothing had happened.

Icepaw turned to Firetail, hoping for an answer. His eyes told him to forget about it. As Snowfur left the den, Morningstar went back to her usual spot with her back turned; staring emptily at a stone wall.

"Er? Morningstar?" meowed Firetail, trying to regain her attention. It was as if the she-cat had completely forgotten that they were still there. Upon hearing his words, she snapped back into reality, aiming her ears in their direction. "Should I inform Mistsky to hold the vigil?"

"Right. The vigil... I'm sure StarClan's had enough of me," she stammered. Firetail got up from his spot and headed out of the den, Icepaw followed right behind. Before they could leave, her voice came calling from behind.

"I want you to be out on sundown patrol, Icepaw can deliver the message to Mistsky," added the she-cat. Frustration brewed in his mentor's pelt, but he said nothing. As they left the den, Icepaw turned back to see the she-cat still staring at the stone wall, lost in her unending thoughts.

* * *

"You know, other cats will say we're in-love," joked Mistsky as he entered her den. He took his usual spot next to the assortment of herbs. Her supply was running low. Fortunately, there were no bleeding patients this time around. Mistsky didn't bother to sit down, too concerned on organizing a stash of variously different colored berries. "What do you need to tell me now?" she muffled, trying to keep the berries from flying out of her mouth.

"Morningstar wants you to arrange a vigil tonight for Fernkit," he explained.

"Me?" she snarled, letting all the berries fall out of her jaws. "I have my paws filled. Why can't she just do it?"

"I don't know, she was acting really weird when I was in her den. She laughed when Snowfur mentioned StarClan," Icepaw felt bad that he was talking behind Morningstar's back, but he couldn't help but side with Mistsky.

"Well... Then she must really be lost," remarked Mistsky, picking up the fallen berries on the ground.

"I'm sure Willowfoot would appreciate it very much." Icepaw noticed a gleam of intrigue in the medicine cat's eyes as he spoke.

"Alright, I'll do it for her," picking up the last of the berries and placing them neatly next to the cobwebs.

Icepaw got up to leave. "You think I'm ready to go to my first Gathering?" he asked, stopping to look back.

"If Morningstar says you are, then why bother arguing? So long as you don't wander off like Fernkit," joked Mistsky, smiling as he left.

Icepaw headed out towards the apprentice den, still shocked by the she-cat's dark joke.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

It had been a few days since Fernkit was pronounced dead. Patrols searched endlessly, but were ultimately met with the same result. It was concluded that the kit had snuck away from the camp and had probably starved to death. Her body was still missing.

Ever since, Willowfoot hadn't left the darkness of the nursery. Crystalleaf brought her company, she was the only one who the grieving queen would allow inside. Most cats tried their best to move on; not mentioning anything about it, or simply ignoring what had happened. Still, Icepaw sensed the impact it had caused for Wolfpaw and Whitepaw, they were still shaken up, but they never spoke a word about it.

Icepaw walked along the snow-covered forest floor, glancing up through the trees and seeing the full moon glaring in the night sky. It was his first Gathering. He felt extremely lucky to be going; despite knowing that Morningstar had intentionally brought more cats as a facade to appear stronger in front of the other Clans. He didn't care. He couldn't help smiling, knowing that Mousepaw and Mosspaw were the among the few cats left to guard the remaining elders and queens.

"I wonder what the other Clans are like," meowed Wolfpaw, padding slowing through the snow with Batpaw whom stood to his left.

"I wonder what WindClan's going to say," added Batpaw, showing just as much excitement. Icepaw knew he was referring to the battle they had had. He wondered whether they were still bitter about it. He remembered Morningstar mention not talking about it with other cats, especially ones from WindClan.

Dewpaw was moving beside him, keeping her pelt close to his. Icepaw wasn't in the mood for talking. He was still playing the conversations he had had with Mistsky and Morningstar in his head. He knew there was tension between the two she-cats, he just couldn't figure out why they were so distant from each other _. Aren't medicine cats and leaders supposed to have strong connections_ , he thought, as he made his way through the snow, avoiding the freezing water to his left that came from the lake.

"Icepaw, how come you're so quiet?" asked Whitepaw, who was standing to next to him. He immediately jumped back to his senses, realizing that all of his friends' eyes were watching him.

Before he could reply, Dewpaw jumped to his defense. "He's fine, Whitepaw. Let him think!" Icepaw was surprised by her sudden tone. Whitepaw was speechless. She didn't bother to confront her, she simply turned away trotted over to Wolfpaw and Batpaw who were walking a little behind. He glanced around his shoulder. Him and his brother had become so distant, ever since he started spending all his time with Whitepaw. He glanced back at Dewpaw beside him. She was the only one he talked to anymore.

"It's okay Icepaw, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to," she mewed. He took notice of her blue eyes; how they sparked in the moonlight. If was as if a rabbit had caught his tongue. His emotions were as perplexing as her eyes.

"I'm just, confused about something," he meowed, trying not to stare at her directly.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," purred Dewpaw, giving him an affectionate lick to the ear.

The two walked faster, trying to keep up with the rest of the Clan, they hadn't realize how much they had fallen behind. Icepaw spotted Morningstar at the front of the pack, walking beside Snowfur. Behind them, he saw Firetail, who was walking with a black tom named Spiderfang and a gray cat named Mothwing; his two closest friends.

As they neared the land bridge that connected them to an island that stood in the center of the lake, Icepaw could smell the stench of ShawClan cats in the distance.

"ShadowClan must still be on their way," whispered Icepaw, as Dewpaw tasted the air. One-by-one, each cat crossed the bridge. It was only a fox-tail wide and was soaking wet from the waves that were constantly crashing into it.

Icepaw waited until Lakeflight and Littlefoot made their way across. The two followed right behind, trying their best to not to fall off. Drops of freezing water splashed Icepaw's fur, sending shivers down his entire body. He tried his best to ignore the thought of falling in the lake and carefully placed each paw down as he slowly moved across.

"Watch your steps you two, don't wanna fall in. Trust me, I learned that the hard way," meowed Littlefoot from in front.

"I wasn't counting on it," replied Icepaw, flashing him a smile. Icepaw felt something push him from behind.

"Come on, you slow slug," exclaimed Dewpaw, nudging him to go forwards.

"Give me a moment, will you? Last thing I want is a soaking cold pelt!" he snapped, finally making his way across.

He followed the rest of the cats as they passed the surrounding trees and into an enormous clearing. The scent of many different cats filled his nostrils. He even smelled ShadowClan lagging behind. Every Clan was present except WindClan. They were yet to show up.

"You think they'll come?" Icepaw asked, turning to Dewpaw.

"I'm sure of it. They're probably just running late." He still wasn't fully convinced. Maybe they were too afraid to show up. Regardless, they'd be breaking the warrior code if they didn't.

Icepaw glanced around the clearing, cats were still filling in, most from the other land bridge, opposite the one they had crossed. He knew that RiverClan and WindClan shared the same one, they were bound to cross at any moment.

Cats from all different colors met together. He spotted Morningstar climb unto a massive rock that stood on the side of the island. She took her spot far above, sitting next to two other cats. Below her, he spotted Snowfur take a seat with the other deputies, clearly friendly with most of them.

"Come one, there's a cat I want you to meet." Icepaw's focus was shifted to Dewpaw, who was leading him through the crowd of cats. They arrived on the other side of the clearing, the scent of ShadowClan filling his nose. Icepaw watched as Dewpaw padded beside a young, spotted she-cat with brown eyes. The two greeted each other warmly as Icepaw stood to the side.

"I want you to meet Spottedpaw. She's a ShadowClan apprentice." Icepaw noticed the apprentice give him a big smile as she padded towards him.

"Hi, it's great to meet you," she purred.

"I'm Icepaw," he muttered, glancing back at Dewpaw. Behind her, He noticed another cat walk up beside her. His silver-coat was practically glowing in the moonlight as he took a seat beside the ShadowClan apprentice, keeping his gray eyes pinned on Icepaw.

"Oh, and this is Dreampaw, he was just apprenticed," explained Spottedpaw. The silver cat circled Icepaw, inspecting every mouse-tail of his body. He stood motionless, puzzled by the cat's strange behavior.

"ThunderClan," he spat, staring to face him. "You plan on attacking our land as well."

Icepaw's fur bristled in anger. Before he could speak up, Spottedpaw came between them. "Dreampaw, don't be rude. They're trying to be friendly," the spotted apprentice muttered something else into his ear before turning to face Icepaw. "I'm sorry, he can be like that sometimes. He's just a little defensive, that's all. Besides, he remembers the truce, giving the silver cat a stern look. Icepaw could feel slight tenderness emerge from her voice.

"That is if they don't break it first," Dreampaw hissed under his breath.

"We're not planning on taking any more land! Besides, ShadowClan was the one putting their markers closer than they should be," retorted Dewpaw, making her way to the middle of the group.

Dreampaw's eyes widened, "Do you ever think about what you did to WindClan? At least we're not land-hungry rogues. Then you go on accusing ShadowClan of sparking a fight. Serves you right! Spottedpaw, let's go." He stormed out, pushing his way through the cats around him, not bothering to wait for the she-cat.

"I better go," meowed Spottedpaw, ashamed by her Clanmate's attitude. She dropped her head and followed him into the crowd.

Icepaw pondered for a moment. He knew his Clan had battled WindClan, but he never considered themselves land-hungry. They were just fighting for their Clan's well-being and WindClan wanted the war as badly as they had. _Were the other Clans afraid of us invading them as well_ , he thought.

Icepaw looked to Dewpaw, he could could sense her mind working out what Dreampaw had said. Before he could ask her anything, she started to get up. "Let's go find our Clanmates."

Icepaw followed as they made their way to the other side of the island, pushing through the various cats and finally arriving at the spot that smelled the strongest of ThunderClan. He realized that most of the other cats were avoiding them. RiverClan and ShadowClan stood mixed on the far side, while the WindClan cats - who were finally pilling in- flashed stares of hostility all throughout the group. The large crowd of cats filled into a spot near the side of the rock, trying their best to keep as much distance between any other Clan.

Icepaw spotted a brown cat make his way to the high spot and join the other leaders that stood waiting. Even the other leaders were standing away from Morningstar.

Icepaw's heart sank. _The other Clans are afraid of us_ , he thought bitterly. _Wasn't this was supposed to be a good thing?_ It turned out that by isolating them, it made them feel even weaker. ThunderClan was pitted against the entire forest.

Dewpaw's warm pelt brushed agsinst his fur, letting his thoughts go abroad. "It's okay, Icepaw," she meowed reassuringly, sensing his fear. He licked her ear, showing to her that he was.

A voice boomed from above the high rock, signalling the start of the Gathering. "Cats of all Clans, welcome," yowled the voice of a large, gray tom. "Oakheart, I believe you had wished to begin." The leader made way for the brown cat to step forward, giving him a curtious nod before speaking.

"As some of you may, or may not know, Graystar was killed in battle," Icepaw notice all three leaders dip their heads in respect. "He was a great leader, one that will be remembered long after his death. Fortunately, WindClan had moved on. As the previous deputy, I have taken his place. I have made the long journey to StarMountain, and will forever more be known as Oakstar." Roars of cheering was heard resignating from the WindClan cats. "I've appointed Breezetail to be the new deputy," more roars deafened Icepaw's ears as the brown cat continued. "We've had some set-backs, but we are managing well and growing ever stronger." Icepaw sensed the tension in the atmosphere as he concluded his speech.

The gray cat got up from his spot and stared down at the clearing. "Thank you, Oakstar. As for ShadowClan, prey has been plentiful. Also, there have been no further sightings of the Twolegs who were located near our borders." His voice was croak, highlighting the cat's old age. The leader returned to his usual spot, wedged between the other toms.

A black-furred cat approached the edge, clearing his throat before speaking. "I just want to say that I'm proud to report that RiverClan is facing this beginning leaf-bare with much strength and audacity." The cat spoke no more, ending his speech with roars of acclaim from his Clan as he sat back down.

He spotted Morningstar get up and face the crowd. "As for ThunderClan, we too have appointed a new deputy. Snowfur has replace Foxclaw. He will also be sadly missed." Icepaw felt his stomach drop, remembering the death of his father. It had seemed so long ago. "As for prey, leaf-bare has started off hard, but we are managing well and thriving, despite the harsh conditions," Icepaw could feel the tension rising even more.

"Thanks to _our_ land," spat Oakstar. Yowls of agreement soon followed from all the Clans except ThunderClan.

Icepaw could feel the determination in Morningstar's pelt, keeping her head high and composure strong. The golden she-cat turned to him, "Graystar knew very well that the war was coming. It's over now. Any more discussion will only lead to more chaos," argued Morningstar, keeping her voice steady. Cheers were heard from his Clanmates, supportinh their leader's words. Icepaw saw the cold stares that the other cats were giving them.

"It was a war that was forced upon us! You didn't even give us a fair fight, you simply snuck up and sacked our camp like a bunch of cowards!" accused Oakstar, pelt bristling with his growing anger.

Icepaw watched as his leader's eyes flared with fury, fur standing on edge. "How dare you! Accusing others for your lack of bravery. You're barely _half_ the leader Graystar was!" cried Morningstar, approaching the WindClan cat. Cries of defiance were heard from the center. Icepaw could see Oakstar's muscles' tense, as if he was ready to pounce. The black colored-leader who stood to the side, stepped in between the two.

"Shame, on both of you! This is a time of truce, yet here you two are, acting like a bunch of kits. What would StarClan think?" he exclaimed, filling the island with a piercing silence.

"Owlstar is right. Clearly ThunderClan and WindClan can't control their hostilities. Therefore, I suggest that we call this Gathering to a close. Let's hope that by the next one, you two will have resolved your differences," yowled the gray leader from afar.

"Can they do that?" whispered Icepaw, confused by pre-mature ending.

"I guess it's for the best," answered Dewpaw, clearly as perplexed as he was.

"Ghoststar, I didn't mean to sound so harsh," mewed Morningstar regretfully, bowing her head.

The ShadowClan leader replied by smiling menacingly at Morningstar, "I'm sure Oakstar didn't either. Besides, all that land must only be causing you trouble." With that, their leader stood speechless, baffled by the ShadowClan leader's threat. Icepaw noticed Oakstar's grin appear, pleased by his words.

The ThunderClan cats stood motionless as the rest of the Clans filled out of the clearing. Icepaw watched as the three leaders hoped down from the rocks; their deputy's close behind.

As the last of the cats exitted the island from the land bridges, Morninstar got up and made her way down slowly. "Let's go," she mewed quietly, not looking any cat in the eye. Icepaw followed behind the rest of his Clan as they made their way across the bridge. While they traveled back to the camp, not a single word was spoken by anyone.

Icepaw once again padded beside Dewpaw, looking up at the darkened sky, the moon's light dimming. He thought back to what Ghoststar had said. He remembered the young apprentice's hostile attitude; the tension radiating off of all the other cats. He even thought back to how the other leader's kept their distance from Morningstar, isolating her along with the rest of the ThunderClan cats - as if they didn't want to be seen sitting near her or her Clan. He sensed their fear, fueling their hatred.

All of this made Icepaw feel as though he was drowning, suffocating from their own possessions. He thought about what all this would mean. _We might end up with a war on more than just one front._


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Icepaw padded through the frosted forest floor. Leaf-bare had hit early and was only growing colder. He looped his way across the trees that protruded from the ground, masking his pelt in the shadows and camouflaging in the snow. He had been sent on hunting patrol with his mentor. He usually left him to go about on his own, whilst he basked in his own solitude. Icepaw was used to hunting on his own. He thought back to the blue warrior he had seen, instructing him on how to properly catch a mouse. Had it not been for him, he'd be living on an empty stomach for sure.

Icepaw staggered onto a fallen tree stump, surveying the area around him. The snow made it almost impossible to spot a rabbit, but mice were more blatant. Icepaw tasted the air, relieved to have scented a trail. He carefully bounded onto the fluffy surface of the snow, trying his best to mix in with his pelt; an advantage he knew wasn't going to last very long. He kept low, his hind legs ready to pounce at any moment. Beyond a small oak tree, he spotted the small creature alone. He controlled his breathing, placing his paws ever so gently on the ground. The snow made it easy to conceal his steps. As he made his way closer, he prepared to jump. Without missing a beat, Icepaw sprang up, landing beside the mouse and capturing it with his claws. He killed it in one swift blow.

"I say we head back," came a voice from within the trees. He spotted Firetail make his way out of a bramble bush. He must have been watching the entire time, thought Icepaw, proud of his improving hunting skills. They still weren't as good as his brother's though.

Icepaw followed his mentor as they made their way back to the camp. He secretly yearned to stay out in the woods. The tranquility surpassed the rising tension resignating from within the camp. Ever since the Gathering, Morningstar has been paranoid of being attacked by both WindClan and ShadowClan.

Icepaw looked down to his aching paws, remembering the amount of patrols he'd been on recently. She'd even increased patrols near the borders, making sure that other Clan's stench wasn't growing stronger. His lack of sleep didn't help either. He felt as though he was a warrior, exhausted by the workload he'd been put on. He looked at his mentor, making his way through the snow as if it were a clear, grassy field. He could never help but admire his strong will. I bet he never complains about being tired, thought Icepaw enviously. He shook his weariness from his muscles and tried his best to keep up as they approached the entrance to the camp.

Upon making his way though the bramble tunnel, he noticed the thickness of the thorn barriers surrounding the camp. They had been recently improved. Icepaw knew that Morningstar had ordered it. He couldn't tell whether it was meant to prevent cats from breaking in, or to prevent them from sneaking out. As he entered the clearing, he could sensed that he was being trapped in his own Clan.

He followed Firetail, making their way towards the fresh-kill pile. He dropped off his prey, leaving a plump squirrel in his jaws to take to the nursery. He watched his mentor head off towards the dirtplace. He scanned the clearing, hoping to spot Dewpaw. Unfortunately, most cats were out on patrols. Those who weren't were curled up in their dens, trying their best to stay warm.

He thought back to Willowfoot. She still hadn't left the nursery. His mother was still providing her company, despite her being able to go back to the warriors den. He respected his mother's caring attitude, how she never raised her voice to any cat.

As he neared the entrance, he spotted the two she-cats huddled near their beds. Willowfoot looked awful. Her fur hadn't been groomed in ages and her eyes were hollow, empty from sorrow. He glanced at her ribs, she looked extremely thin, as if she hadn't been eating. Crystalleaf stood beside her, licking her ear and whispering something to her.

"I brought you some food," meowed Icepaw, dropping the squirrel in front of them. They looked startled, as if they hadn't noticed that he'd arrived.

"Thank you, Icepaw," meowed his mother softly, giving his muzzle a lick. He hadn't seen her in so long. He had been so busy lately. He wanted more than anything to curl up beside her in the warmth of her pelt, but he knew he couldn't. He had to be strong, for his Clan. He glanced at Willowfoot, her eyes stared blankly at the ground, clearly not interested in the food. He could feel the concern brewing in his mother's fur. "She hasn't eaten in days, no matter how hard I ask her to. She won't even listen to me anymore." Icepaw watched Crystal nudged the prey with her nose, signalling Willowfoot to eat. The black-colored queen didn't flinch, but he noticed her nostrils flare, scenting the food near her paws.

"I could get Mistsky, maybe she could help," insisted Icepaw.

"I'll do it. You seem exhausted. How about you get some rest, huh?" Icepaw almost collapsed then and there. His mother's voice gave him warmth. He nodded to her, making his way out of the den. Before he could leave, his mother's voice broke though.

"Icepaw, you're making me very proud, you know that. I'm know you and your brother will make fine warriors." Icepaw stopped in his tracks, taking in her words with a jubilating sense of pride. He wanted more than anything to make her proud.

He kept his head turned, however, making his way though the exit and into the snow-covered clearing.

Icepaw he made his way to the apprentice den, wanting more than anything to fall asleep before being sent on another patrol. He padded past the massive oak, sparkling with frost and snow. The whole camp looked different. Most of the dens were difficult to spot out. The only hint of their presence was the opening that brewed with the heat of sleeping cats. The highledge was covered as well, masking the gray rocks underneath. He looked forwards at the apprentice den. He noticed the path carved out from various pawprints leading in and out.

Before he could enter, a voice boomed from the highledge. Icepaw let out a sigh of frustration, trying his best to keep his eyes awake. He turned to spot Morningstar emerge from her den and make her way to the usual spot where she stood. Snowfur was sitting next to her. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, meeting meet under the highledge for a Clan meeting."

Icepaw made his way to the massive rock, trudging strenuously through the thick snow. As he approached the ledge, he sat down and spotted the rest of the Clan emerge from their dens, clearly awoken by the sudden announcement. Icepaw watched most of the warriors take their place. Littlefoot and his mate Lakeflight stood side by side, trying to keep themselves warm. Most of the apprentices had emerged. He had spotted his brother and Whitepaw come out with Dewpaw and Wolfpaw lagging behind.

"What's this about?" yawned Dewpaw, taking a seat beside him and curling up. Icepaw shrugged his shoulders.

The elders were the last to arrive, taking their time in the white terrain. Icepaw even spotted Crystalleaf, making her way from the nursery to join the other warriors, yet no sign of Willowfoot still.

Icepaw noticed his brother sitting with Whitepaw and Wolfpaw in the distance, laughing about something. He tried his best to ignore them and looked back towards the highledge, aiming his ears above.

Morningstar's tail twitched, waiting to make sure all cats had taken their place. "As many of you know, leaf-bare has hit early this year, causing many of us to be unprepared for the cold days we're experiencing. Although I cannot promise that it won't get any colder, I can assure you that ThunderClan is still thriving. As such, I have two new warriors to be named." murmurs of puzzlement surfaced throughout the Clan.

"That doesn't make any sense. No apprentices are old enough yet," whispered Dewpaw, clearly confused like everone else.

"Silence!" came the leader's voice, breaking up the conversations. "Mousepaw and Mosspaw have trained very hard these past few moons and I believe they are ready to receive their warrior names." Icepaw watched the two twin cats made their way to the center of the crowd, followed by their mentors: Spiderfang and Yellowstripe. Icepaw was amazed by how quickly the brown cat had recovered, thinking back to the blood-spattered warrior had seen in the medicine cat den. The two apprentices held their heads up high, taking their seats directly below Morningstar.

"Those two!" exclaimed Dewpaw, trying her best not to be heard by anyone else. "They need another moon before they can be made warriors. What is Morningstar thinking?" Icepaw said nothing, he simply stared back at the golden she-cat above, trying to read her thoughts. He could hear the other cats' uncertainty at the sudden naming ceremony.

"Aren't they too young!" came a voice from the crowd.

"You can't make them warriors, isn't this breaking the warrior code?" came another.

Icepaw watched as Snowfur stepped up. "These apprentices have trained hard and have shown that they are ready to be made into warriors. There's no point in delaying it further, especially now." Icepaw could still sense hesitation among the Clan, despite the deputy's reassuring words.

"Morninstar must be doing this as a way to protect against an attack. The more warriors she has, the better," explained Dewpaw, still keeping her voice low.

"This doesn't feel right thought," meowed Icepaw.

"I know, but leader's word is law," quoted Dew, referencing the code. She curled up even closer to Icepaw's flank. He could feel her warmth coming off her fur. He pressed his head down onto her muzzle, intent of what was going to be said next.

Morninstar cleared her throat and looked down at the two apprentices. "I, Morningstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices-" The leader took a pause, as if she had lost her train of thought. Her eyes widened as she look clawed the snow, trying to recall what she was saying. More murmurs came from the crowd, as an awkward silence filled the clearing.

Icepaw watched Snowfur come up beside her and whispered something into her ear. The leader looked taken aback, staring at her deputy as if not knowing who he was. She took a deep breath, trying her best to continue, the words flooding back to her. "- They... They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and... I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Icepaw glanced over to Mousepaw and Mosspaw who stood as akward as Morningstar had been. They had lost their bravado. Their mentors signaled them to approach the rock.

Morningstar once again aimed her eyes at the two apprentices. "Mousepaw and Mosspaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," meowed the two cats simultaneously.

"Then I will give you your warrior names."

"She missed a part," whispered Dewpaw, pricking her ears so as to not miss a single word.

Morningstar bounded down the snow-covered rock, making her way towards the twins. She stood to face them. "Mousepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Mousefur." His mentor Spiderfang gave him an affectionate lick. The leader turned to the other brother. Mosspaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Mosspelt."

Cheers of praise soon followed as cats called out their names. "Mousefur! Mosspelt! Mousefur! Mosspelt!"

Icepaw watched Morningstar make her way back up to the highledge, sitting back in her usual spot next to Snowfur. She turned to her deputy, then went back to facing the crowd. The cheering died down as they waited forebearingly for the leader's next words.

"I have one more thing to say before we may end this meeting and our two new warriors may hold their silent vigils. For those cats whom were present at the last gathering, they may already know that threats of attack from both ShadowClan and WindClan are looming." Morningstar's voice echoed deeply into the furs of all cats of ThunderClan, sending a wave a unease throughout the entire camp. "I want to tell you personally, as your leader, to remain strong and calm in these times of despair. I want this tension to pass with as little fur being shed. If every cat does their duties, then this should all pass-" the leader's speech was interrupted by a she-cat's voice coming from afar.

"We didn't ask for this war." Icepaw immediately recognized Mistsky, making her way through the crowd of cats surrounding her. She faced the leader, casting her a daunting stare, fur bristling in defiance. "All is not well. We'll need more than patrols to defend against two Clans. Heedfulness in not enough!" Icepaw was taken aback by the medicine cat's sudden outburst. He had never heard her raise her voice like that.

Morningstar kept her gaze unflinched, padding her tail on the snow, carefully choosing her next words. "I understand your concern, Mistsky. But there is no other way. We must be ready to fight back and defend. This is what StarClan would want us to do-" she was once again cut off by Mistsky's voice.

"StarClan! How dare you speak on behalf of StarClan!" spat the silver medicine cat. She glanced around the cats that stood staring, speaking to them directly. "How can StarClan be looking when our own leader chooses to make warriors before they're ready." Murmurs of agreement rose from the crowd. Some cats still stood hesitant.

Icepaw glanced at Dewpaw beside him, her eyes were filled with uncertainty.

"Morningstar is just looking out for the Clan. Besides, Mousefur and Mosspelt are ready to be warriors, that is a decision that was made by their mentors," cried out Littlefoot, trying to keep the Clan in order.

"It doesn't matter who agreed to it. It's breaking the warrior code all the same. Icepaw spotted Mothwing, raising his voice and stepping beside Mistsky.

"Stop this!" Snowfur's voice echoed from above, silencing the Clan. "Look at us. How can we expect to defend our Clan when we can't even defend our own leader." Firetail - who was sitting to his left with the other senior warriors - let out a loud hiss following the deputy's words. His eyes flared with fury.

More commotion arose within the crowd. The entire camp felt divided. Icepaw felt helpless, he couldn't stand to see his Clan quarreling. Icepaw himself felt divided. He couldn't decide which cat to listen to.

Mistsky tried to grab the attention of the surrounding cats, beckoning them to listen. "I know what we must do. We can't hold off an invasion on our own. We must let StarClan protect us. Only StarClan can keep us safe." Roars of approval ensued. Many cats sided with the silver she-cat, while others stood near the highledge, still debating.

"StarClan won't stop claws from unsheathing, or blood from spilling. I'm simply doing what needs to be done for this Clan!" cried out Morningstar, trying her best to retain control. All eyes turned to face her. Those who supported Mistsky flashed uncertain gazes. It was as if ThunderClan was being divided by a widening ravine. Several cats padded towards the highledge, changing their minds. Their leader's voice was overpowering them. Icepaw felt it too. He glanced towards the fresh-kill pile. It was filled with mice and squirrels. Without the war we'd be starving.

Icepaw glanced around the clearing, a heavy silence swept through the crowd. He even spotted Willowfoot, peering hear head out of the nursery; intent on listening to the sudden pandemonium.

Mistsky looked defeated, she glanced helplessly for support, but most cats stood their ground. "But we must-" her voice was fading.

"Mistsky, that's enough." Morningstar's voice was cold as the snow around them.

The silver she-cat didn't utter another word. She stared hopelessly at the other cats, then turned and slowly made her way back towards her den on the opposite side of the camp. Most of the Clan was still torn, unsure of what to do. He could sense their fear, their uncertainty. He wanted to speak up, but couldn't. He felt like a helpless kit, unable to control anything around him.

Icepaw looked up to Morningstar, wondering if she would continue speaking. The golden she-cat watched Mistsky disappear into her den, then turned around and padded back to her own with Snowfur following close behind.

Cats of all sorts - warriors, elder, apprentices - immediately started conversing, keeping their voices low.

Snowfur's voice came from up top. "Icepaw, Morningstar wishes to speak with you."

Icepaw stood perplexed. Why did she want to speak with me?

"I wonder if you're in trouble," meowed Dewpaw, nudging him to his paws.

Icepaw worked up the courage and ascended the snow-covered steps towards the den. He glanced around and found every cat staring at him. He spotted his brother's eyes, but he couldn't read them. He looked down at his paws, embarrassed.

He scampered onto the highledge, where he saw the entire camp below him. He stared at the paw prints that Mistksy had left. As he padded into the darkness of the den, he spotted Firetail's flame pelt, following the trail into the medicine cat den alone


	11. Chapter 10

**I just wanted to start off by apologizing for not posting for over a week. I went on a trip with some friends and school just started so I've been extremely busy lately. Since school is starting, I will try my best to tackle both homework and writing, so expect updates at least once a week.**

 **Also, I've rewritten this chapter like 3 times (even though it's relatively short), because I found it very hard to keep up the pace I've already set and balance certain plot-points (This might've been the hardest chapter to write so far). I've also read through this story and I realized how many grammar mistakes I've made (I do apologize), and I will definitely go back and edit this story and maybe rewrite certain sections.**

 **Finally, I just wanted to thank all my readers and reviewers (whom ever you may be). Your comments have been really supportive and helpful, so thanks! Sorry for rambling, enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

Icepaw faltered into the den, unaware of anything around him except the hushed, and strenuous voices coming from inside. He pricked his ears to try to pick up the words, but was met with garbled muffles and sodden echoes. Icepaw entered inside, met by the darkness of the cave and the smell of mud and damp fur. It was very warm, and the moss covering that lay of the ground trapped the heat, making his paws sweat while he trudged forwards.

As he entered, Snowfur made his way past him, not noting his presence, but simply letting his side brush his muzzle and pad out into the clearing. Morningstar stood steady, her back turned while facing her usual spot and staring back at her portion of the wall. Crevices above shined light in dispersed rays that gleamed down, casting small spotlights around the floor. Morningstar stood right above one, making her pelt glow effervescently. Silence filled the den, and an awkwardness lurked in the air - one that Icepaw had grow ever so used to.

Icepaw could hear her groaning sigh, letting her head turn sideways, remarking his arrival. "You're slow," she blurted out. Icepaw didn't speak, he couldn't find the energy. "It's days like this that I feel as though every cat is abandoning me, even those from above." She let her head peer up through the cracks. "It's like they just keep testing me over and over again. No matter how hard I try, it's just never enough."

Icepaw kept his distance, he curled his tail up to his paws as he listened. He had a strong feeling that he knew who they were, but kept quiet. He was still puzzled as to why she had asked for him to be brought here.

Morningstar jerked her head to the other side, slowly stretching her neck. "They're afraid is all," she assured herself. "They just need someone to blame, someone to be held responsible." The she-cat took a pause, then turned herself to face the white-colored apprentice. "That is the burden a leader must face. I knew it would never be easy, but... it does take a toll on oneself. Having your Clan turn on you... it's worse than losing a life."

Icepaw felt compelled by her words. He was hypnotized by her amber eyes, those that bore the scars of wisdom and experience. He could see the weariness and the age that encompassed them. Even her body looked thin and worn out. He couldn't help but see her resemblance in Willowfoot. They both bore the same empty stares and hollow voices. Willowfoot had lost her kit, but Morningstar was losing her Clan.

"I'm sure this will pass. It's just that ever since Fernkit's disappearance and then with the Gathering, some cats have just been on edge lately," he assured.

Morningstar didn't keep her eyes trained on him, they fluttered around the cave, barely blinking. The leader shook her head before speaking. "Oh, Icepaw. How I wish that were true. I'd give almost anything for that to be true," she mumbled. "But... this is a fire that time itself won't quench."

Icepaw was take aback by her seriousness. One that foresaw danger, from many moons of experience.

The golden leader continued, keeping her breath steady and eyes still. "Mistsky is angry with me. That I could understand, but parading her emotions like that in front of the entire Clan-"

"She's just concerned. She should be able to speak her thoughts," interrupted Icepaw, trying his best to defend the grey she-cat. He knew that her outburst during the meeting was inappropriate, but what she spoke of was true, and some cat had to say it.

"Of course she should speak her thoughts! Every cat in this Clan should be obligated to do the same. I never insisted that they shouldn't!" Morningstar stopped, surprised by the loudness in her voice. "This wasn't about what is right for the Clan!" The leader was at a loss for words. Icepaw felt as though she was treating him like a mouse-brained kit. "Icepaw, you couldn't possibly understand."

Icepaw felt anger brewing inside him. He wanted to raise his voice, but bit his tongue - knowing that it would only lead him into trouble. "All I know is that this isn't how medicine cats and leaders should behave towards each other," he countered, keeping his voice as calm as he possibly could. In any other circumstance, talking to his leader like that would have gotten him in serious trouble, but he knew that this was no ordinary situation and he could see that Morningstar was slowly losing her strength and her confidence.

"Yes, well... It was so much easier with Violetsky," she grumbled, reminiscing to the past. Icepaw thought back to what Misksky had said, about ThunderClan's previous medicine cat. How Morningstar had always preferred her. I guess it's true, he concluded.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence that followed. He was mainly annoyed that every cat was venting their feelings onto him.

The she-cat's eyes widened, as if they had been awoken from a daze. "Ah, yes. I'm sorry. I guess I've become an old rambling elder, haven't I?" Morningstar let out a chuckle. Icepaw was relieved to have changed the subject. "I've ordered most of my senior warriors to be sent on new border patrols. Meaning that they'll have their paws filled for a moon or so - whenever this whole talk of war dies down."

"So, Firetail won't be able to mentor me?" asked Icepaw, trying to dissect her words.

"Precisely. As with Snowfur."

"What about Batpaw, shouldn't he be here?"

"I was fortunate enough to find a replacement for him. Reedclaw was very eager to volunteer. However, that still leaves one small problem." Morningstar flicked her tail as she padded to the other side of the den, poking her head out of the entrance and staring into the camp, before speaking again. "What to do with you?"

Icepaw watched the she-cat circle him, as if inspecting him. "So you'll be my mentor, until Firetail is free," he meowed, tracking her eyes.

"Well, it appears as though I don't have a choice." With that, Morningstar sat back down on her bedding and started starring at her paws. Icepaw didn't know whether to be flattered or not. He only knew it wouldn't play well with his Clanmates. They'd say that Morningstar is favoring him, grooming him for leadership; as is common. He just didn't like the thought of listening to her troubles anymore. Hearing his leader's responsibilities and concerns weighed him down, made him feel hopeless. I'd hate to be leader, he thought.

A long silence ensued, and Icepaw could hear the cold wind blowing though the entrance and rattling the vines hanging over-top. He remained speechless. He always was in the presence of the golden she-cat. Her demeanor was extremely empowering, it made him afraid to speak up at times, and made him appear as weak as a new-born kit. He didn't know whether she was finished speaking, but a gleam in her eyes and the tightness of her brow suggested otherwise; yearning to get back to their previous argument.

"Icepaw, I don't wish to involve you too much in my matters, but I need you to tell Mistsky something."

"What is it?" he asked, eager to leave the den and use his paws again.

"She's been putting off having an apprentice for many moons now. I'm afraid that soon, there won't be enough time to train one. Tell her that I expect her to start looking." He could sense her frustration, but she kept it contained. "I'm sure she'd much rather hear it from you."

Morningstar turned her back and started grooming her fur, indicating that he was to leave now. The cave had turned dark, the last rays of sun had shifted - Icepaw assumed it was sundown by now - and the leader's coat no longer glowed brightly as it had before.

Icepaw turned to leave, but remembered something before he exited. "Are we going to do any training today?"

Morningstar jerked up astound and cleared her throat. "No. No, not today. Maybe tomorrow." Icepaw could sense that she was lost, almost like she was fading. She doesn't even remember that I'm her new apprentice.


End file.
